Storm of the Sea
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Death, resurrected. Quistis Trepe expected 'Storm' to live up to his name, but even she could no control his wrath, or his passion...quall
1. Chapter 1 Frozen In Death

Chapter 1 Frozen In Death  
  
Author's note: This fic is to replace 'Put Your Hand In Mine' and is actually an old idea I've been pondering over. I would have posted it earlier, but circumstances dictated otherwise. Anyway, here goes. As usual, Review and tell me what you think!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Darkness. And in the distance, he could see a tantalizing square of light, beckoning to him. If only...  
  
He held out a hand to block the light, only to discover a halo around the outline, making it even harder to ignore. Why?!  
  
He shifted on the hard ground. He had long grown accustomed to the rough stony ground, and the merciless craggy walls which kept him here, a dead man.  
  
Dead.  
  
That's what he is. Despite the fact that he was alive, and breathing, he would have preferred being in hell. At least he would know there's no escape, than here, with that little square of light reminding him of his underground imprisonment.  
  
A slight sound and the rattling of metal gates made him turn around. There was no doubt as to who it was - the nauseating guard sent to give him his pitiful meal - and torment him to no end. He made an indistinct growl and crawled away from the wall, the metal bracelets around his wrists clanking heavily. It was bad enough that he was chained like an animal, but...  
  
The eye of torchlight was shoved directly into his eyes, making him squint. For someone who had lived in total darkness, bright light was an alien entity. The guard kicked a flimsy metal tray containing - Hyne knows what into the cage, laughing madly. "Feeding time, Storm."  
  
He looked at the tray with distaste. Why should they feed a dead man?! Why not just let him die and get it over with?!  
  
"I see you're still breathing," Another voice made his ears prickle, yet he refused to meet the speaker. It wasn't necessary. Even with eyes averted, one could almost feel the wrath emanating from him. And the speaker knew it. "I hope you're not trying to starve yourself, Storm. You can't die... not just yet."  
  
He fixed his eyes on the speaker now - cold, gray eyes had that no hint of mercy. Once, those eyes alone could make a man faint with fright, but there was no use now, trapped in an underground prison, with electrically charged metal bars barring his freedom. He was going nowhere, and he knows it. And the stark reality of it made bitterness rise like bile in his throat.  
  
The visitor laughed, a low, rumbling laugh. "What does it feel like to be a dead man, Storm? Dead, but living like a rat? Isn't it a refreshing change from your... past life? Ahahaha!!!!"  
  
'Storm' merely growled, the only hint to the depth of his anger. Damn them for making him suffer! If only he could somehow pass through those bars...  
  
"Yes, growl, if that is the only way you can harm me!" The visitor chuckled again. "I regret ever crushing your vocal chords, but if you weren't so disagreeable, you can still hurl abuses at me right now, hmm, Storm?"  
  
That does it. He viciously spat at his visitor's feet, trying to keep his rage in check. His visitor merely chuckled. "You shouldn't have done that, Storm. Five years in captivity has made you... even more violent. I suppose I must teach you to behave."  
  
That's it, he thought and before he could even move, a powerful surge of electricity coursing through his body made him howl noiselessly. Again and again, the surges racking his nerves, making him feel like he was dying over and over...  
  
And it was over. He was curled on the ground, gasping for breath. And through the haze of pain, he could still hear the visitor, speaking in that low voice.  
  
"Until you tell me where the money is, you won't die, Storm. Ah... But you are no longer the fearsome assassin I once knew and admired. It would only be appropriate to call you by your given name... Squall Leonhart."  
  
Footnote: Here we go, the opening for a new story. It's a little short, but forgive me, hmm? Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2 Glance Into the Past

Chapter 2 Glance into the Past  
  
Author's note: I'm really, really sorry for not updating for so long (ducks all the junk thrown at me) but my pc's been acting stupid, and I had to write it all over again! Anyway, this is a fic I'm going to finish no matter what, and about Between You and Me, it's coming on, but I'm not going to post any yet because I want to proof read, okay? Anyway, enjoy this one, and if's confusing, the past chapter was actually an except taken from a book, which will be revealed in this chapter onwards, okay?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ "Nice book," Rikku looked over her sister's shoulder. Yuna furiously tried to hide it. "Rikku! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!"  
  
"Only when you're so deaf you didn't hear me call," Rikku pointed out with asperity. "Besides, you should be thankful to me - Tidus is getting irritated down there."  
  
Yuna instantly threw the book aside and was struggling with her shoes. "Tidus?! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I just did," Rikku grinned and picked up the discarded book. 'Memories of a Mercenary'? What kind of trash is this?"  
  
"Hey," Yuna snatched it back. "Don't insult this, okay? It's a...study on how the sadist criminal would suffer his punishment." Her tone was stammering, but Rikku knew.  
  
"He's dead," Rikku said flatly. "He's been dead for five years, and you're reading some crazy speculation about his punishment before death? Come on, Yuna,"  
  
Yuna was blushing now. "Rikku! I was just - I just wanted to know what made him do it..."  
  
"They say he's invincible," Rikku shook her head, remembering the horrible event ten years ago. It was beyond her, why some people actually worshipped this - this murderer. Perhaps it was because he seemed almost inhuman - the way he performed his crimes with perfection, leaving no trace of his presence. Perhaps it was also because he never killed unless necessary, or unless it was part of the bargain. And once he had set out to kill, not even Doomsday will stop him.  
  
"He's dead." Rikku repeated firmly, and lightened her mood. "And if you don't get down fast enough, you will be too, even if Tidus can't kill you nicely enough!"  
  
"Who's killing who?" A cold voice came from the doorway and both Rikku and Yuna's heart chilled. Yuna hastily excused herself and hurried to meet Tidus, leaving Rikku alone. The young girl gulped. The woman standing in the doorway wasn't looking pleased. "Uh... just a metaphor?" She offered squeakily and icy blue eyes narrowed at her pathetic excuse. "I will be having guests," She said shortly. "Do not make any noise like the racket you caused just now, understand?"  
  
Rikku nodded. "Yes, Quisty."  
  
The woman softened. "Why don't you go out? See what Yuna's up to," The last was meant as a joke, but Quisty cannot tell a joke without making it sound like a threat. Rikku nodded and grinned, trying to mask her fear. "Right!!! I'll bring my camera too!"  
  
Quisty nodded and disappeared. Rikku heaved a sigh and sat down on the bed, gathering her scattered thoughts. Quisty had that effect on people. Guess that's what makes her so successful - too successful, perhaps. Living in a world of violence, it might have been her only option. Either you get rich or die trying. And Rikku understood. Her sister was only trying to survive. But in doing so, she had killed the part of her that rendered her human - emotions.  
  
She heard Tidus' car squeal away from the place, and she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for a shopping spree, let alone spying on Yuna. Yuna wasn't really her sister - neither was Quisty. The older woman had taken the two of them under her wing when their parents were murdered, but Quisty didn't do it for charity. She had that knack of seeing things in people - and she had seen something in the two of them that was worth saving. Rikku had been trained as a combat specialist, ranging from hand-to-hand combat to handling an AR-Rifle. And Yuna was the perfect spy. She could masquerade as almost anyone, swapping her quiet, shy persona for a brash street-girl to a snobbish royalty. And in return, Quisty had given them a life, never getting in their way unless they got in hers. Rikku knew she should be thankful, but sometimes she felt hurt. She couldn't blame Yuna for trying to find out what made 'Storm' kill her parents. She had asked Quisty many times, but she had refused to say anything. And when they heard that 'Storm' had been executed, she had felt bitter. Bitter that he was not tortured for all the lives he had taken. For a few days Rikku had rebelled against Quisty's order that they do not go to the trial and threatened to leave. Quisty had pointed out that if they feel that they can do better, then they are welcomed to.  
  
And they did not act on their own, rather they continued to live the life that had been given to them. Quisty had been generous enough to let them receive the money that they had earned from their missions, but never let them reveal their true identities to anyone, not even to Tidus, who was on the verge of marrying Yuna. Perhaps, she had said.  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and realized Yuna's intercom was buzzing. It was Quisty. "Yes?"  
  
"Please come to my study, I have something to discuss with you." Her voice was, as usual, curt and brief. Rikku quickly straightened her appearance in the mirror. A calm looking girl of sixteen stared back with emerald- green eyes. Talk about an accomplished liar, she grinned to herself. I can even fool the mirror!  
  
Quistis Trepe, aged 27 carefully set down her wire-rimmed spectacles on the oak desk before her. Most of her counterparts prefer steel and chrome, but she liked the old look. It gave her a sense of power, and she knew it intimidated people.  
  
Kiros sighed as he ran a hand through his braided hair. He was a man well into his thirties, but he was still in this business, still sitting here with this woman, discussing fixes. It was one ritual about his life that he had grown to tolerate, but it doesn't mean he likes to sit here. He knew the other subordinates would give their eye teeth to be in the same room with Quistis Trepe, and he didn't blame them. She was a rare thing to be in this business of hired assassins and drug circulation. A woman who had risen to great heights with sheer will and determination - it gave the other drug lords something to talk about. And if he didn't know her better, he would have fallen in love with her. But Quistis Trepe is one woman you don't want to fall in love with. Ever since he had known her, she had sealed herself inside, letting only the ruthless killer surface. Her cerulean eyes gave nothing away, and she did not mince her words. If she said kill, then kill it is. She does not tolerate failure or incompetence; no employee makes the same mistake twice - they are eliminated the first time. That is why only the best gets to undertake the most dangerous and profitable missions.  
  
The door slid open and Rikku walked in, dressed in a green baby tee and jeans. "You called?" She asked calmly and smiled at Kiros. He had to admire the girl. She was only sixteen, but was deadlier than arsenic. He had to acknowledge Quistis' instincts, sharpened by years of struggling in the slums. Quistis was one who knew how to balance logic and gut instincts, and she used them to great advantage. Kiros supposed he should be honored to stay this long in her service.  
  
"Is Yuna out?' Quistis asked without looking up from her papers and Rikku nodded. "I think Tidus is gonna propose," She giggled, despite knowing well that Quistis would merely give a hint of a smile. In all the years she had lived with her, Quistis never laughed. Her expressions normally alternate between cool indifference to disgust, or deadly anger. But that didn't stop the girl from cracking jokes with her benefactor, or 'sister' as she called Quistis.  
  
"Good," Quistis said shortly and shuffled the papers. "I have a job for you, and I need your utmost concentration in this one, Rikku." Good ol Quisty, Rikku thought. Always straight to the point. "What is it? Nicking? Disposing?"  
  
This time the smile was a little wider, but not sufficient enough. "You will have to eliminate, but you might be surprised." She said quietly. "In fact, I don't think I should let you, but I seem to have no other...qualified hands."  
  
Rikku narrowed her eyes. Quistis never had any second thoughts when she gave out fixes... this must be something strange. "Just gimme. I can do it."  
  
The woman stared full into her eyes, searching. Rikku stared back. "I have never failed you before."  
  
Quistis halted, and nodded in satisfaction. "I expected you to say so, but still, I need to tell you what you're up against this time. If you have any doubts, please tell me, and I will undertake this fix myself."  
  
Quistis, going on a mission?! That clearly indicates that this was one hell of a fix, or Quistis would never bother to have it done. "Just tell me."  
  
Quistis set the papers aside and linked her fingers. "The individual is a drug chain operator in Galbadia." She began. "I've been tracking his progress, and it seems to me that he is beginning to be more than a mere annoyance - he has already killed twenty of our lower men and sources tell me he's spreading into Balamb. I don't want this threat. However, he's very...slick."  
  
"So I have to take him out, or cripple his business?"  
  
"Kill him, preferably," Quistis leaned back. "But I never ask you to go out without supplying you with data, and this time is no exception. However I must warn you, one aspect will make you think twice."  
  
Rikku stiffened. What is she getting at?! She stole a glance at Kiros and saw the man was twiddling with his katanas.  
  
"The name is Seifer," Quistis tossed a folder across the table. "Seifer Almasy, aged 30. A bastard child, but we traced it anyway."  
  
Rikku giggled. "You took your investigation that far? What does it matter?"  
  
Quistis narrowed her eyes. "It matters. Initially my research did not intend to go that deep, but I found something interesting - and that prompted me to continue. Seifer Almasy is an alias. His real name in unknown, but he came from Esthar."  
  
Rikku flipped through the files nonchalantly. A picture of a handsome blonde stared at her, green eyes challenging. "Good looking. Is that what you're afraid of?"  
  
"Read further."  
  
Rikku scanned the page, flipped to another and frowned. Seifer Almasy came from a orphanage in Centra after the Fifth massacre... claimed his parents were killed. Search did not turn up his parents, and he remained an orphan until he was of age. Then he was sent to Deling, where he built his empire.  
  
"What does this mean?" Rikku asked not getting it. That he was part of the mob that was killed?"  
  
Quistis closed her eyes, reliving the memory. The Fifth Massacre had been a great event. It happened shortly after she had just founded her own clan, and it was one of the memories that will haunt you forever. Five hundred people killed with a single blast... Her mind turned to the event that night, when she learnt to fear, from the very embodiment of Fear himself.  
  
She had only founded her small agency then, and was on the underground to 'fix' someone. Her target was riding in the underground subway then, and it was late at night. That was perfect, since the subway was relatively empty. She had gotten into the carriage and sat opposite her target, and sat next to a sullen-looking man with a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes, listening to his discman. She remembered that there were only a few civilians, four of those being Yuna and Rikku's parents...  
  
Footnote: Reviews, pretty please???? 


	3. Chapter 3 Fear Motivates

Chapter 3 Fear Motivates  
  
Author's note: Thanx for your support, please read this one!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The subway moved with a monotone drone, stopping now and then at stations. But nobody alighted or came in - it was too late to be milling around.  
  
The gun pressed against her side but she continued reading her small book. The man next to her was motionless, almost sleeping maybe, but she could hear the music escaping from his headphones. It was classical music, and she was surprised that someone still listened to that kind of thing in this day and age. She wished she had taken her discman along, but too late now. She silently counted the stations. Four more, and then the night will be over.  
  
Her target continued reading with indifference, unaware that he was about to be killed very soon. Quistis knew he carried a gun, and she planned to take him out before he could even think, but that would be a difficult thing indeed. She sighed and glanced at her watch in a typical girly manner. Soon now... her hand reached into her coat and grasped the gun. One more station...  
  
And then it happened. The strain stopped at a station and as the doors opened, a huge gust of wind blew in and whisked her companion's cap off, revealing his face. And her target paled and jumped to his feet, throwing Quistis in alarm. He's leaving!!! In panic she took out her gun and was about to shoot when a bullet slammed into the skull of her target - and there was suddenly an exchange of bullets in the cabin. Confused, she whirled around and random fired, hitting a civilian. A hand gripped hers like vice and she found herself staring into a pair of cold gray-blue eyes, cold as shards of ice. "Die." He had said and a stab of fear drove her to drive her knee into his groin and jump back, aiming her gun. He looked familiar, but who...  
  
He crouched, quickly recovered but she realized he was grinning. A twisted, insane grin. "You're an assassin?" He had asked quietly and she couldn't answer, her hands shaking. "Who are you?!" She stammered, not caring anymore. Every one of her nerves were screaming danger, but she couldn't do anything about it. His stormy eyes had frozen her thoughts.  
  
He stood up and looked behind him, where the people were sprawled in a bloody heap. With a jolt Quistis realized that the child was unharmed - and she was crying in terror.  
  
"She will need a life." He said suddenly and Quistis forced her hand to steady. "Put down your weapon."  
  
He looked at his gun and tossed it to the floor. "I've done my job," he said suddenly. "I didn't know there's another hired to do the same - " With surprising speed he lunged to her and wrestled her to the floor, pinning her arms and legs. "I don't leave evidence."  
  
Storm!!! Her mind screamed, fear clutching her heart. It can't be - this was the legendary assassin!!  
  
Quistis struggled hard, trying to push him off. She can't die here - not here, not now. Not now!!!  
  
She glared at him and suddenly lunged and bit his arm, forcing him to loosen his grip. He rolled off her just as the train came to halt at the station, and he nimbly stepped outside, face hard. "Clever," he said and held up something. She scrambled up but the door was closing. A detonator!!! Her heart was pounding wildly. He's hidden a bomb somewhere?! Now there was a ticking sound - and she looked out the window.  
  
"Mommy!!!!"  
  
She whirled around and saw the girl crying. You don't deserve to die, Quistis thought. She caught the girl up in her arms and looked out of the window again. It looked like a fifty-foot fall, but it was water. But at fifty feet, water can feel like concrete...  
  
"I'm not dying here!" She cried out in frustration and with a yell, broke the window and threw herself out, plunging down, down. The chances of escaping was narrow, but she had a chance, rather than none at all.  
  
She opened her eyes again, remembering the crazy moments which changed her life. She cannot afford to panic anymore, and her brush with Storm taught her something - no feelings must come. Nothing must interfere.  
  
She had gone to the trial and had seen how enraged he was, the storm gathering force behind those eyes. But he did nothing brash. Rather, she felt as if he was planning - revenge. Only whatever he had planned would never become reality. He was sentenced to death, as any murderer would, but there were protesters. Strange as it was, there really were protesters. But Quistis remembered one face - a face that stayed in her mind despite the passing of time.  
  
Seifer Almasy.  
  
According to sources, he had been Storm's subordinate, and rumors stated he had double-crossed Storm. Perhaps it was a grudge...  
  
"Seifer Almasy was the illegitimate son of one of the passengers on the subway that fateful night," She said in a low voice. When I saved you... your parents were killed in the explosion, but their corpses were never recovered. Neither was the other couple's bodies. Only my target's body remained, as if Storm wanted to make sure that we knew who he was after."  
  
Rikku's blood chilled and she looked at the photo again. "You're not serious..."  
  
"I'm only stating facts," Quistis said evenly. "There is a huge possibility that Seifer Almasy is your blood brother. That is why I'm asking you now - are you going to do it?"  
  
Rikku stared at the file again. I have a brother. Never mind him being a bastard... he's older than me, maybe he has memories of mother and father... but Quisty's mission requires her to sever the ties with her last remaining family...  
  
"I'll do it." She said at last. "Brother or not, it's a mission."  
  
For a fleeting second, something like pain flitted through Quistis' face, but it quickly disappeared. "Very well." She said calmly. "Seifer is currently in Centra, and you will go there immediately. Monitor him, and when the time is right, strike. Because this is much stealth as it is an assassination, you will be working alone. You will report to me from these coordinates," She gave the details to Rikku. "The moment we do not receive any news from you, we will move in with force."  
  
"...Yuna?"  
  
Quistis' look darkened. "She is assigned for another mission. Don't worry."  
  
Rikku nodded and excused herself. Kiros watched her retreating shadow with a measure of apprehension. "Are you sure you did the right thing, Quistis?"  
  
The blonde pushed her spectacles higher up the bridge of her nose, as indifferent as ever. "Nothing is right or wrong, Kiros," She said evenly. "Only truth, lies, retribution and revenge."  
  
Kiros shook his head. "I hope your philosophy stands this time. You're pitting blood relatives against each other."  
  
Her expression hardened. "You're wrong. I'm pitting her future against her past." She snarled. "Depending on how she does it, either one will suffer. That cannot be helped. Besides," she paused and stared at a copy of Seifer's file. "There is something about this man that I cannot put my finger on..."  
  
"That's what you said about Storm," Kiros chuckled, glad for a light moment. Quistis scowled and heard the sound of a car pulling the driveway. "Yuna has returned."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Yuna said shyly as Tidus kissed her cheek. Tidus made a face. "Are you sure your sister won't kill me or something? I mean, I'm just a blitzball player, and you're - "  
  
"Quisty doesn't mind," Yuna said honestly. That was the truth. Quisty doesn't mind what Tidus is, as long as he's not her rival. "Just come along for dinner tonight, please?" She clasped her hand together and admired the solitaire ring on her finger. Tidus grinned. "Is she a fan of blitzball?"  
  
Yuna pursed her lips. "She is knowledgeable," Yuna blinked. Quisty knows blitzball, even if she doesn't follow it. Tidus nodded. "I'll be coming over at eight. Tell those guards to watch for me, okay? I don't like the way they search me." He laughed and Yuna giggled.  
  
"Yuna must not know where Rikku has gone to," Quistis said quietly. "She can be quite stubborn if she thinks Rikku's heading for danger."  
  
"You never stop her anyway, why bother?" Kiros asked as he sheathed his katanas. "I see you're really worried about this matter... why does Seifer weigh so much? So many people have tried to break into Esthar and you never cared much.  
  
Quistis sighed. "Can you explain gut instinct?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Then think before you speak. I see Tidus has proposed to Yuna. Looks like I must negotiate a deal with the girl..."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Outside, the temperature dropped to 10 degrees Celsius. People walked around in thick snow gear, trying to get to wherever they were going as fast as possible before catching frostbite. A girl in a short yellow dress and an overcoat shook her head amusedly as she nonchalantly walked into the entrance. A Trabian thrives on the chill, she thought as she approached the receptionist desk. "Is Captain Auron in?"  
  
The receptionist checked the list. "Yes, he is. Do you have an appointment with him, Miss..."  
  
"Tilmitt." She supplied. "I'm Special Agent Selphie Tilmitt," She showed her badge and the receptionist smiled. "The Captain is waiting for you. Please walk this way, Miss Tilmitt."  
  
Selphie smiled graciously as the girl showed her to the elevators. "Captain Auron is on the sixth floor, first door on the right."  
  
The glass elevator hummed as it carried it sole occupant up the building. Selphie looked out of the glass sides and perceived the people scurrying around the building, some in thick snow gear. Her eyes narrowed. How can the police allow such people to work in the Trabian climate? They can't even walk outside without five layers of clothing, let alone hunt criminals. Shaking her head, she turned as the elevator beeped its arrival. The door slid open and a gust of warm air rushed into the elevator, making her chuckle. So this floor is heated, interesting. Captain Auron must not like the cold.  
  
In fact, there are many things that Captain Auron disliked. He also disliked seeing things which are improper, such as Selphie's yellow dress in ten degrees Celsius. Selphie paid no heed to his glare and saluted the officer. "Selphie Tilmitt reporting as requested, sir."  
  
Auron was a man in his forties, but refused to act his age. His grey- streaked hair was slicked back, and he peered at the world from behind a pair of cool shades. 'Sir down, detective." He growled and Selphie flopped down on the chair, acting more like a teenage girl than a detective. Which is exactly what she is. Auron disliked trusting young impertinent agents who act like they know everything, but in this case, there really isn't any choice. Despite her small build and apparent flippancy, Selphie Tilmitt is the best agent from the Trabian Intelligence. And the fact that the TA is being generous enough to lend their best man to the police is reason to be thankful for.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I want to get straight to business," He said and switched on the screen. Selphie grinned. "Hope this one's good, cause I'm supposed to be on vacation, y'know?"  
  
Auron stared sharply at her. She was really flippant. "A week ago, we discovered this man in the Rnret Village near Shumi." The screen showed a tall, well-built man with a brown ponytail. "His name is Irvine Kinneas, and he's a hired sharpshooter, currently under the service of Seifer Almasy."  
  
The name made her frown. Seifer Almasy? "What's he doing in Shumi?"  
  
"That's what we want to know," Auron said heavily. "Shumi is a solitary community and seldom receive outsiders. If Irvine is there, that means he must have some business with them. But he's a sharpshooter, which has no link whatsoever."  
  
"Seifer sent him then.' Selphie shrugged. Now she understood why TA sent her here. The worldwide narcotics trade is one crime that simply cannot be crushed, not when you have people like Seifer Almasy and the Ice Queen at the helm. Corruption is everywhere, especially in the police force. TA lent her to the police just for show. They knew her presence will not be much help, not her alone. But if people like Auron still insists on crushing the drug lords, then... it might be an interesting exercise.  
  
She stared at the folio in front of her. Her job was to track and possibly apprehend Irvine Kinneas, and find info about Seifer's operations in Trabia. Hah! She snorted silently. If I want info on Seifer, I might as well sneak into another drugger's files; they have better info than the police force put together. The TA had given up, but Esthar seems to accept the trade, simply because the Ice Queen's business is more towards assassination than narcotics. She is reputed to actually make very little profit out of her drugs, but still refused to let others break into Esthar. Talk about formidable. She aught to meet her sometime.  
  
"Where is Mr. Kinneas now?" She asked and Auron checked the data. "He's in Shumi. You can find him there. It's up to you when you want to report to me, but TA has ordered you to report to them as well, in the usual procedure." He was saying the last bit with a little injected sarcasm, and Selphie grimaced. "Yeow, don't need to rub it in, kay? I'm a little tardy, but I do my job."  
  
"Of course," Auron's eyes were glinting with amusement. "I believe it when I see it."  
  
Selphie snorted. "Men! You're all the same. Can't let a girl have her fun, hmm?" She got up and brushed down her overcoat. "Can't even stand a little chill, Captain?" She smirked and walked out of the office. She stopped outside and looked at the file again. Irvine Kinneas... looks like a ladies man. Well she knows how to handle this type...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Irvine Kinneas sauntered through the building, nodding at the ladies as they passed. He knew he looked like a ladies man with his dashing good looks and a well toned figure, but he was quite the opposite. For Irvine Kinneas never had a girlfriend all his life. He didn't know what went wrong, but he can never get a girl to go on a second date with him. But right now there are more important things at hand.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the thickly-carpeted corridor to room number 277. Taking out a card key, he slid it into the slot and the door beeped before swinging open. But just to be polite, he knocked.  
  
"Come on in, Irvine."  
  
He walked in and regarded the blonde man sitting on the window seat, a wine flute in his hand. He didn't even bother to look at Irvine as he entered, so absorbed was he in the picturesque scenery out of the window. Shumi's technology was so advanced that they had built an underground colony with atmosphere regulators and a holographic sky to match. The surroundings were lush with greenery, efficiently disguising the fact that the original reason for this colony was for mining minerals. Irvine made himself comfortable on the couch and waited for him to finish his admiration.  
  
Seifer finished his wine and turned to the sharpshooter. "How did things go?"  
  
Irvine shrugged. "The Shumi Leader was agreeable. That little test you did last month on how Shumis react to Redmentine was quite successful. They liked this 'miracle potion' of yours."  
  
"I thought so," Seifer chuckled. 'Are they willing to open trade with us? You have to admit this is really lucrative."  
  
"I said I talked it over," Irvine said, slightly irritated. Seifer could be impatient when it comes to closing deals. "He's gonna need some time, so guess we'll be here for a couple more days, kay?"  
  
Seifer shrugged and slid off the window seat. 'Time is something we don't have much of, cowboy," Seifer said quietly. "  
  
Seifer nodded. "Good. Now that Trabia's out of the way, let's concentrate on Esthar."  
  
Irvine whistled. "Whoa... we're going to Esthar? Wait a minute, you haven't been keeping up with the news, have you?"  
  
"If you're talking about that Ice Queen, I have. But I'm not bothered."  
  
Irvine chuckled. Sure you're not. Wait till she finds out, then you'll know how hard she can kick ass. But seriously..."Seriously, if you're thinking of it, you should make peace with her first."  
  
"I want to be her rival, not her subordinate," Seifer said icily. "Besides, she doesn't have that good of a henchmen. I've been killing them like rabbits and not one man was sent to hit me back. Can't say much about her efficiency now, can you?"  
  
Irvine shrugged. Efficiency was out of the question, he wanted to counter. It's what her devious mind was planning. To what extent was she taking the loss of her men and how was she going to retaliate. For you can be sure the Ice Queen WILL retaliate.  
  
"Let's just hope she doesn't send any of her big guns after you," Irvine mouthed quietly. "I'm a marksman, not an assassin. I don't assassinate assassins either, so it's out of the question. If she does come after you, I'm not having any guarantees about your safety, man."  
  
Seifer scoffed. "You're exaggerating, Irvine. One woman cannot have so much influence. I've been reading things, and it seems like this guy Kiros is the main brains behind all her work. Now please stop talking and hand me the wine bottle, please. And get yourself a flute too."  
  
Irvine's nose wrinkled as he handed the bottle over. He liked scotch at this hour, not wine. Besides, he doesn't have much of a fine palette.  
  
"Maybe you're right," he said after a while. "But The Ice Queen didn't build her empire on air, so there must be something about her that makes people bow."  
  
"And if there is, that's exactly what I want," Seifer said quietly as he sipped the wine. "Nothing's going to get in my way, Irvine."  
  
Footnote: Woo-hoo!!! Another chapter down the belt!!! Reviews, pretty please? 


	4. Chapter 4 Infiltration of the Heart

Chapter 2 Infiltration of the Heart  
  
Author's note: Here we go, thanx to all who took the time to comment. Hope you can do more of that, please? Neway, here' the next chappie, hope you enjoy it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
e  
  
Rikku looked up at the forever-gray skies. Trabia is forever glum, she thought as she pulled her furs closer about her. It wasn't the cold that bothered her - it was the image of a vulnerable little girl that she wanted to create that bothered her so. Yuna was the Great One here, not her. But work is work, she thought as she adjusted the cap and the black wig that burst under it like a curly explosion. With her flashy coat, mufflers and luggage trailing behind her, she was the picture of a traveling Estharian. She even began waiving her hands wildly to attract a cab for good measure. Don't I look pretty enough?! She screamed silently when a snow cab practically threw up a wave of snow over her expensive attire. Spitting out filthy snow, she was about to hurl a few explicitly abusive words when a car pulled up in front of her and the window rolled down. Inside was a guy she could categorize as 'cowboy'-ish. She blinked.  
  
He grinned. "Saw you being buried in snow. Mind getting somewhere warm?"  
  
She stared critically at him. "Your pick-up lines are crap, but okay," She opened the backseat and hauled in her luggage. Strike one for the brash Estharian chick! She flopped in on the passenger seat and smoothed her skirt down, giving her new companion a discreet scan. He was tall, even when he was sitting; and he wore a tan-colored trench coat that was the in- thing in Galbadia right now. Unlike the spiky, chicobo-style hair though, he wore his long and pony tailed. And he was rich, she summed up as she looked at the car. Fun was not on her priority list, but...  
  
"So," He leaned back and grinned at her. "Tell me you're really interested, or do you just want to go some place warm?"  
  
"Which would hurt you least?" She asked sweetly and he burst out laughing. "Seems like you're one of those Estharian chicks who think snow is a great scenery and just found out the people are just as cold, hmm?"  
  
"You're not Trabian?" She asked with faked innocence. "I'm so sorry, this is my first time and all, and I thought it was some adventure to come out here all alone," She said, sneaking a peek at the mirror to make sure she got the pout just right. When she gets home, she has to ask Yuna how she gets the men to fall at her feet.  
  
Irvine chuckled. Esthar chicks... they're air headed sometimes, but you gotta admire their spunk. Not to mention their frivolous sense of fashion. What kind of hair is that?!  
  
"How rude of me," She said suddenly and giggled. "I'm Terra. What's yours? Or shall I just call you 'handsome'?"  
  
"The latter is nice, but it's Irvine." He said agreeably. "So where are we going?"  
  
'Somewhere warm," She said instantly and he gave such a suggestive look that she very nearly slapped him. But being the bimbo, she looked blank and smiled at him. "What about a restaurant? I'm not complaining but the flight was rather long and the food was lousy."  
  
Irvine sighed. His charm went right through her.  
  
His charm is scaring me, She thought as they pulled up the front of the Trabian Grand Continental. But luckily she could see he was kind of harmless... if he gets over-excited then she'll have to make him see stars...  
  
Selphie peered over her half-rimmed glasses. Bingo, target spotted. And man, he's not alone. Well, nothing to worry. We'll just have to get rid of the intrusion...  
  
"Oh Wow!!! This place is just like Esthar's Golden Saucer!" Rikku clapped her hands together in genuine excitement. The Trabian Grand Continental was really grand, with high ceilings and sparkling crystal chandeliers. And no ugly Shumis here, just cute Moombas and normal humans serving the guests.  
  
"I thought you'd say that," Irvine chuckled. "Makes you feel closer to home, hmm?"  
  
They walked towards the hotel restaurant, which occupied a large part of the lobby. Rikku was absorbing all the sights with the precision mapping borne of training. The staff's uniforms, the general layout, all must be taken into consideration in case anything happens.  
  
Just as they reached the massive double doors leading into the restaurant, they swung open and the duo came face to face with a tall man sporting slick blonde hair. And Rikku's mind blanked out instantly.  
  
The man's emerald gaze swept from Irvine to the girl next to him, looking confused. He grinned. "Nice one there Irvine. Take my advice, there's an opera down at the village tonight, heard it's good."  
  
Rikku didn't need to look at Irvine to know he's slightly mortified, but she didn't dare look at Seifer - her heart was pounding so hard she thought she was going to pass out! Seifer, here?! And Irvine knows him, which means she had unconsciously made a short cut for herself. What luck!  
  
Seifer passed them by with a hearty chuckle and Irvine clumsily opened the door. 'He's my, um..."  
  
"Friend?" She suggested brightly and he nodded quickly. "Right."  
  
She tapped her chin. "Looks familiar, but I can't remember. Is he a movie star?"  
  
Irvine grinned slightly. So she's really a bimbo. Or maybe she's never read the papers. "He's pretty famous back where he's from," Irvine admitted slyly. "But you wouldn't know, he's a shy guy."  
  
Rikku nodded, pretending to be convinced. She made a mental note to really torture him before she disposes him. What a male chauvinist!  
  
Selphie couldn't believe her luck!! Seifer Almasy in the flesh! This aught to be interesting. She briefly wondered how she would do this... that flashy bimbo will have to go first, of course, but then how does she slide into Irvine's life.  
  
Quit thinking, Selphie chided herself. It was never your strong point. Just plough through and it'll work out, so there!  
  
Maybe the girl will back off if I ask nicely, Selphie thought. She looks stupid enough to accept a bogus story.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"For the tenth time Tidus, stop pacing!!!"  
  
The blitzball star ignored Yuna's scolding. Besides, the nice thick carpet was made for pacing. It's not like he's going to burn a hole into it or something. "Can't blame me for being nervous, can you?"  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes. "You're making Quisty sound like a stern schoolmam or something. Honestly, calm down."  
  
"She's no schoolmam, frankly you never told me what she is exactly." Tidus pointed out. "But she's stern, so let me pace in peace, okay?"  
  
Yuna sighed and patted her hair. A colorful bead string peeked from underneath her right ear, a recent acquisition. Yuna liked beads. She knew Quisty liked them equally, so this was a small step in convincing her sister. (Where is Rikku?) The solitaire diamond, regretfully, didn't offer any comfort. (Rikku would have been laughing.) Rather, it was like a garish reminder on tonight's importance. She hoped Quisty's mood was fair. Where is Rikku anyway?!  
  
"Where's that perky sister of yours, anyway?" Tidus' words cut through her thoughts. "I half expected her to be here, tormenting me."  
  
Yuna laughed. "Rikku would have been flattered, but no, she's out doing errands. Maybe she'll be back before the end of the night though." That was *highly* unlikely, but it's worth hoping, hmm?  
  
The door swung open and Quistis herself strode in, silently taking note of Tidus break into cold sweat. "I thought I'd call you myself," She said, trying to make herself sound pleasant. "Congratulations on your last win, Tidus," She added and the man blinked before stammering a thank you. "You- You watch blitzball?"  
  
Thank Kiros for the rundown on that sport, Quistis thought silently. But frankly she was interested, only she couldn't find the time to sit and watch the underwater game. "I follow things here and there," She said vaguely and turned to the door. "I think they're ready. Yuna, please escort Tidus to the dining room."  
  
"Where's Rikku?" Yuna burst out suddenly, halting the blonde in her tracks. She had asked Quistis many times, but this time she hoped Quistis would answer since Tidus is here. At least give *some* answer.  
  
Tidus looked oddly at Yuna. The girl looked almost desperate- almost. He knew she and Rikku were extremely close, but he didn't find any reason to worry. Rikku maybe young, but she's pretty independent. And if Quistis doesn't seem worried, why should she?  
  
"She's working," Quistis said at last, keeping her cool tone. "She seems excited about it and wants to keep it a secret, so I found no reason to tell you. But you've pushed me." In other words, Yuna thought as Quistis disappeared through the doorway; She's doing her job, it's top secret so buzz off.  
  
To her relief, Kiros was also with them, which was a wise tactical move on Quistis' part. If anything goes sour between Quistis and Yuna, Kiros can carry the conversation for Tidus. It would be less awkward, but please let there be nothing wrong, she prayed anxiously.  
  
Kiros smiled at Tidus and the man smiled back nervously. You'd be triple nervous should you know who the cold blonde really is, Kiros thought, indulging in his own humorous thoughts.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, Quistis had decided to be direct with him. As a plate of mushroom in apple mint sauce was served, she stared at Tidus straight in the eye and took of her spectacles. "I see you want to marry Yuna."  
  
Spoons clattered to the table and Yuna blushed furiously. "Sis! I - "  
  
"Wait, Yuna." Quistis said sternly, and then her expression softened. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude," Kiros gave her a look that clearly said she *was* rude; "But I need to get some things clear."  
  
Tidus' face had lost some of its tomato blush. "I love her," he said, and his voice was clear and firm. Even if he looked frightened, he was resolute about this - the determination on a man in love. "If you agree, I'd like to ask - "  
  
"Old-fashioned too." Quistis shook her head, the hint of a smile on her lips. "Tidus, I never object to whatever Yuna wants," She paused and Yuna felt a stab of alarm. No...  
  
"But if you're going to marry her," Quistis' voice had dropped so low that she would have been inaudible if the room was noisy. As it goes, everything was deathly silent. "You need to know the truth."  
  
Tidus looked blank and gave a questioning glance at Yuna. "What... truth?"  
  
Yuna hid her hands in her lap to stop their shaking, heart pounding. "Quisty, you can't - "  
  
"I'm not trying to stop your wedding," Quistis had gotten up. "I don't want your future husband to be in the dark about what you do for a living. After all, honesty is the basis of trust."  
  
Tidus looked questioningly at Yuna but the girl couldn't meet his eyes. Quisty can't do this, she thought wildly. Tidus doesn't know - he might freak out!  
  
But to her shock, he had gotten up and was following Quistis. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Come on."  
  
"Tidus, wait!" Yuna stood to her feet and wrung her hands. "Just... don't be surprised. Please?"  
  
Tidus laughed good-naturedly. "It's not like you're a prostitute or something... are you?"  
  
"No!" Yuna turned red and sighed helplessly. "But... the truth is maybe a little stranger than that."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Tidus reached out and took her hand. "I just want to know if the woman I'm going to marry is really you."  
  
Yuna laughed a little. "Don't be silly."  
  
"Can we go now?' Kiros interrupted their conversation before it got too deep. He might not be able to interrupt then without embarrassing either of them.  
  
The three entered Quistis' study and sat around the massive oak desk. Quistis pressed her fingertips together and thought for a while. Finally she rested her hands on the desk. "Very well, let's begin. Yuna, tell him."  
  
Yuna bit her lip. "Isn't there another way?"  
  
"Tell me, Yuna."  
  
She wrung her hands and took a deep breath. "I... I'm an assassin, Tidus," She blurted out miserably. "Please, take me seriously. I've been an assassin ever since... oh, I don't know," She searched her love's face for a reaction. Unfortunately Tidus was blank. He remained so for a few seconds, letting her words sink in. He slowly faced Quistis, and she knew a skeptic when she saw one. "She's not lying." She said quietly. "Both Yuna and Rikku work under me as what you laymen call...hired guns."  
  
"You must be joking..." Tidus said flatly and Quistis slowly shook her head. "It is true. All those times she couldn't make it to your dates, her sudden leaves, it's all due to this. Haven't you even wondered what she does for a living?"  
  
"I've speculated many things, but none comes close if this is the truth," he said critically, feeling something unfathomable rise in him. "She's a killer then?! All those murders on tv - you're telling me you organize those stuff?! Rikku and Yuna does the bloody work?!"  
  
"I don't murder anyone, Tidus," Yuna said brokenly. "I'm more of a spy... but if it's necessary, I won't hesitate to kill. Please, Don't think I love this life."  
  
"Then why are you doing it?' Tidus stood to his feet, fists clenched. "If you know what you're doing is wrong then why?!"  
  
"It's a rule of survival, Tidus." Quistis answered coldly. "Besides, I don't kill for the fun of it."  
  
"Great. Now I get it. All the gifts... you killed people to buy it, huh?"  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried, tears running down her face now. "Please... it's my job. I've been doing this ever since I can remember, and I stand by my principles." She stood up and faced him. "It's what I am," She said softly, trying hard not to break down. "Now that you know, can you accept me? For what I am?"  
  
Tidus' face hardened. "You're a killer." He said after a moment. "God, maybe things would have been less complicated if you said you were a whore! I mean..." he struggled to put his thoughts into words but failed, and in his confusion, he stormed out, leaving Yuna in tears.  
  
For a while all was still as Yuna tried to gather her bearings. "... he doesn't love me."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes. "...Let him think, Yuna. This is not easy for him to accept."  
  
"I still think you were a bit harsh on him there, Quistis." Kiros voice out his thoughts and for once, Quistis had no answer to that.  
  
Yuna unsteadily got to her feet. "I...I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry," She made the few brave steps to the door and Quistis heard her rapid footsteps as she hurried to her room.  
  
Footnote: Poor Yuna, but I don't blame Tidus, hmm? Imagine being engaged to a girl who can kill you with one blow! Any suggestions? Oh, and how do you think Selphie should push Rikku off? And who should be paired with the cowboy? 


	5. Chapter 5 Complications

Chapter 5 Complications  
  
Author's Note: People are asking me... where's Squall???? He's here, just wait. The first chapter was an indication that's he's gotta exist, so just hold your horses, people. I plan to push him in a few more chapters, in the meantime, just enjoy the show! Don't worry, he's coming, hehehehe.  
  
"So which part of Esthar are you from?" Irvine asked as he watched 'Terra' stick a fork into her spaghetti and twirl a large mound around the fork. She looked up and he was once again mesmerized with those eyes. "The city," She said cheerfully and resumed her twirling. "It's a really big place, have you been to Esthar?"  
  
Irvine grinned. "Maybe you can be my guide?"  
  
She couldn't resist it. "Irvine, you've overused your pick-up lines, so stop it. I'm not that stupid."  
  
He burst out laughing. He wasn't an astute judge of character, but something tells him she's not being honest. One moment she's this blank bimbo and the next she's slamming down his lines. Which one is Terra?  
  
"Your name is nice," He said as he popped a fishball into his mouth. "Is it short for something?"  
  
"Eh? Not at all. That's my name. At least I'm sure that's all there is to my name," She paused and then laughed. There's the bimbo again, he thought. Let's see how she reacts to -  
  
"Aah!!"  
  
Irvine blinked. He turned his head and saw a girl with gravity-defying hair standing nearby, jumping up and down in distress. "My purse!!!"  
  
"Oh man," Irvine sighed as he saw a figure sprinting out of the door. "Terra, can you wait here?"  
  
"Oh sure. You're such a gentleman!" Rikku clasped her hands together, her eyes shining. What a sucker.  
  
Selphie watched out of the corner of her eye. Heheh... can't pass down the chance to be a gentleman, can you?  
  
She walked over to Rikku, putting on her most distressed look. "Is he going to be okay? It's so cold out there!!!"  
  
Doesn't explain why you're not wearing a coat, Rikku thought, but she smiled. "I think he'll get your purse back."  
  
Selphie looked anxiously out of the window and cried out in alarm. "Then why is he on the ground?!"  
  
Rikku whirled around in horror. 'What?!"  
  
Irvine pushed out the back door and began running in the direction of the thief. In the cold weather, he can't run very far, and Irvine was betting on that. Sure enough, he spotted the man up ahead, a black figure among the white snow. Without stopping to take a breather, he whipped out his gun and fired. The thief gave a yelp and dropped the wallet, scampering for safety.  
  
"Can't blame you for trying to keep alive," Irvine muttered as he bent to recover the purse and suddenly a numbing pain climbed up his legs. Oh shit... no, not now... argh... he left his coat in the restaurant and - feeling faint, he fell into the freezing snow. Shit, Irvine, you're such a dumbass. Didn't your gym teacher ever tell you not to run in cold weather?!  
  
"Irvine!!"  
  
His ears pricked up and he heard footsteps crunching in the snow. A second later someone collapsed next to him and pulled his body to a sitting position. "Irvine, are you okay?"  
  
He opened his eyes to meet a pair or concerned green orbs. The bimbo. "Terra..."  
  
Rikku breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't do for him to die here, she'll never get to carry out her plan with ease.  
  
Selphie sighed in relief. If Irvine dies she'll never get to finish her mission, and that's won't do. "Is he okay?"  
  
"I think so," Rikku blinked. "Just cramped from the cold. How long has it been since you exercised in cold weather, cowboy?"  
  
"Don't ask - urgh. How am I supposed to - " To his surprise Rikku reached around him and hauled him to a standing position with barely a grunt. "I can't drag you, so you'll have to make an effort to walk," She said worriedly. 'Can you?"  
  
Irvine grit his teeth. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He noticed the girl standing a little way off. "Oh, miss, here's your purse."  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Selphie reached for it. Blasted agent, can't even steal a girl's purse without screwing up. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Nah, I - cramped up."  
  
Rikku grit her teeth. The cold was gonna get to her if she doesn't get it the building fast. And Irvine was heavy. She was strong, but he might just stretch her limit. With steely determination, she slowly helped a limping Irvine into the hotel. "You have a room here?"  
  
"Sixteenth floor," he grunted and she sighed. Selphie noted it quickly. "Um, I think I'll just leave now. But I hope we'll see each other soon, Mr..."  
  
"Kinneas." Irvine flashed her a smile and Selphie nodded. He's a ladies man alright.  
  
Rikku didn't mean to be rude, but she was glad when she finally dumped him of the bed. He grimaced. "Ow, woman, you're rough!"  
  
"Be grateful," Rikku took off her muffler and coat and hat, careful not to dislodge the wig, though she's hardly worried about that. It won't blow off anything short of a storm. "Take off your shoes and get under the blanket. I'll get warm water."  
  
He briefly wondered if he should take off his clothes but decided against it. That's what made his other dates run away. Nah, he'll just be a good boy here. Besides, she's genuinely concerned about him. Or at least he hoped so anyway.  
  
Rikku thought deeply as she filled a basin with warm water. She needs to find a way to get to Seifer - fast. She didn't like the Trabian weather, she didn't like this charade, and she definitely doesn't like the prospect of taking care of a sick person. To top it off, something else was making her dislike this mission even more - the coming of a storm.  
  
Storm.  
  
She twisted the tap hard to stop the water flow. Funny how her life was turned upside-down. She lost her parents to Storm, and now she's afraid of lightning and thunder. Funny how a dead man can influence her so...even going as far as determining her life. Isn't she now an assassin? A killer?  
  
I kill people who deserve to die, a voice inside countered. Quisty never ordered the death of harmless civilians. I'm just an instrument of God.  
  
A stifled groan from the other room snapped her out of her reverie. She quickly hurried with the water. 'Are you alright??"  
  
"Uh - yeah." Irvine winced as he tried to flex his heg. It was cramped, one of the worst cramps he had ever had. What a lark. He, Irvine Kinneas, the best sniper in Galbadia was suffering from a severe leg cramp. The story is about as pitiful as President Laguna's leg cramps.  
  
Rikku set down the down and helped him warm his legs. "Next time, think twice before playing hero."  
  
"Can't help it," Irvine managed to grin. "It's what I am."  
  
Rikku suppressed a groan. He's not only suffering from cramps, but an overly inflated ego as well. Well, people like him are easy to burst. "There," She got up and nearly dropped the bowl when the doorbell sounded. Irvine closed his eyes. "That's probably Seifer. Can you please?"  
  
Inconvenient, Rikku thought as she felt her small Wesson & Smith strapped to her body. At least the cold weather gave her an excuse to wear baggy clothes. But killing Seifer here was not a good idea. When she came up, the floor was swarming with suspicious looking men, whom she guessed were guards. Escaping would take a lot of planning.  
  
"Hey," Seifer flashed her a grin when she opened the door. 'Heard about him. Is he awake?"  
  
"I'm awake," Irvine answered as Seifer sauntered in. Rikku eyed the card key in his hand. Number 156. Good. She glanced outside and noted the room must be at the end of the corridor. "Would you like a drink?" She offered Seifer and the latter shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, I need to talk to Irvine here. D'you mind leaving for a minute?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "I have to check in anyway. I'll see you later, Irvine."  
  
She walked around the floor, noting everything. One thing which interested her was that Trabia Grand Continental was built in a honeycomb design, making it easy for her should she need to lose herself from pursuers. Now for a room.  
  
"The Trabian Special Agency teamed up with the cops," Seifer said after he made sure Rikku was gone. "Seems like they've sent an agent to investigate me. Seen anybody suspicious?"  
  
"Not that I can see," Irvine blinked as he wriggled his toes. "Unless you're implying Terra - "  
  
"If she even has half the brains to consider it!" Seifer snorted with laughter, making Irvine laugh, but not for long. The little uneasiness came back, and Irvine frowned slightly. Seifer has a point. He aught to be careful with Terra.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Three days is a long time. Long enough when you're looking after a sick person, but not too long. Rikku was patient enough to bear Irvine. And she actually didn't have the heart to leave him in his present condition, even if he brought it down upon himself.  
  
A knock on the door made her look up from her magazine. She was secretly thankful for the distraction, because if she was going to read another paragraph about Julia Heartily's beauty tip she would surely puke. But an Estharian chick's gotta do what an Estharian chick gotta do.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Rikku smiled broadly. It was that girl whose purse was snatched. "Hi. Looking for Irvine?"  
  
"Yeah," She peered in. "I'm sorry, is he in?"  
  
"Yeah," Rikku nodded. "Come on in, he's in the shower."  
  
Selphie nodded. Her eyes fell on the magazine Rikku was holding and she silently laughed wickedly. Esthar Queen? What a ditz. All the beauty tips are rubbish. Who washes their hair in Ochu juice?!  
  
"So like, you're staying here or something?" Selphie made herself at home and plopped down on the couch. She had dressed for the meeting today in a yellow turtleneck sweater and brown wool skirt. Irvine likes yellow and brown. How he puts up with 'Terra's' bright colors she will never figure out.  
  
"Oh? Me? No, I have a room on the second floor," Rikku smiled sweetly, eyeing Selphie's clothes. The girl's up to something, she thought. Her eyes dart about too much. She made a mental note to look up her profile when she gets back to Esthar.  
  
If she gets back to Esthar. She overheard a conversation Irvine had with Seifer, and it seems that he's going to be out for the morning, and the guards will be lax today. She would need to slip in and wait...  
  
"Terra?"  
  
She snapped out of her reverie and saw Irvine standing over her, looking concerned. "You oky? You've been gone quite a while there," he chuckled and Rikku turned red. "I...um... was thinking."  
  
Seifer would consider that an accomplishment, Irvine thought as he chuckled. He turned to Selphie and the girl jumped to her feet. "Sorry for barging in, but I didn't think it was polite if I didn't stop by to say thanks," She said brightly and Irvine grinned. "No problem, it wasn't much of a bother. Hope everything's in there?"  
  
"yeah," Selphie laughed. "So like, it's already afternoon, so can I treat you to lunch?"  
  
Bingo. A trump card. Rikku sighed and patted her magazine. "I really want to go, but there's a promotion down in Trabia and I have to go." She made it sound like it was life and death.  
  
She's a ditz, Irvine and Selphie thought simultaneously. Irvine smiled and shrugged. "Do you mind if I go, Terra?"  
  
"Nope, not at all," Rikku smiled and hurriedly grabbed her handbag. "I'll see you tonight, Irvine."  
  
Not when I'm through with him, Selphie thought tenuously as she watched Rikku hurry away.  
  
Rikku calmly entered the elevator and walked down to the lobby. Looking around, she slipped into the back area and calmly walked on until she came to the locker room.  
  
A girl spun around in alarm and Rikku quickly knocked her out with a well- placed blow to the neck. Picking up the body, she neatly folded the girl in a locker and examined several lockers. She found one with the receptionist uniform and hurriedly pulled it on, pulling on a dark wig and made her face up. Perfect.  
  
The receptionist up front looked up from her work and smiled at her. "New girl?"  
  
"Yeas," Rikku smiled. "You can take a break, I'll take over."  
  
"Alright. The manager didn't mention any new arrivals though," The girl frowned and Rikku laughed. "It must have slipped his mind. I came from Esthar Grand Continental, hope you'll help me."  
  
"Sure," The girl grinned and took off. Rikku sat down on a chair and looked at her watch. Seifer would be back in half an hour. She looked at the magnetized card keys hanging in the hollow of the desk. Picking up Seifer's room key, she got up and smiled at the customer coming towards the desk. 'Please hang on, someone else will come to assist you." And she left, leaving the perplexed customer. Poor guy, I don't even know how to check you in even if I wanted to.  
  
Footnote: Heheh... Rikku's quite slick. The next chapter will be sort of a climax, maybe, so please be patient! And reviews, please? Just a quick word, or flame, I don't mind. 


	6. Chapter 6 Evidence

Chapter 6 Evidence

Author's note: Here goes nothing.  Sorry for not updating for goodness=knows-how-long.  Hope this chapter's good enuff, n review if u have any problems!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Nineteenth floor, nineteenth floor... Rikku mentally watched as the red numerals climbed.  At the nineteenth floor, she smiled at the bellhop and strode out, her steps making no sound on the plush maroon carpeting.  It was lunchtime, and most of the guests were out or resting.  Which gives her a good chance of being unseen.  Sneaking peeks at the doors, she stepped out of a corner – and instantly dodged back.  A guard, she cursed.  Peeking behind the corner again, she quickly assessed the situation.  Two burly men in black were sitting down on two chairs flanking the door.  Trust Seifer to be cautious.  Taking down two men isn't a problem, but it might cause a risk should they make too much noise.  Her hand crept to her Colt holstered under her uniform, but decided against it.  There is another way, but it's not foolproof...

            She silently produced a small cylinder from her pocket, took a deep breath before pulling out the pin and throwing it around the corner.  Silently counting to ten, she peeked again and grinned.  The two guards were now slumped in their seats, snoring gently.  Home-made sleeping gas, she grinned as she slid the cardkey into the slot and slipped in without being noticed.  The effects are very short, but sufficient to let her slip in without being detected.  And now, she thought as she looked around... and did a double take.

            The room was a Deluxe suite, but it had been refurbished with personal furniture.  Furniture that literally took her breath away.  A magnificent oak desk stood in front of the large French windows, and she inwardly smiled.  Her brother had great taste in furniture.  

            Her brother.

            Her throat constricted.  Here she was, standing in his room, ready to execute his murder.  A brother she had never known... a brother who ended up on the wrong side of the law... just like her. "You can't miss what you don't have," She said aloud and involuntarily looked out of the window.  The sky was grey, and dark clouds hung low.  She distantly heard a rumble of thunder, and she gulped.  Not now...A wave of nausea gripped her and she clutched the edge of the table, grimacing in pain.  Dear God, not now...

            _A flash of red.  Red everywhere, warm and sticky on her hands, her clothes and face.  Covering her eyes, obscuring her vision.  And a sound filled the air, high and piercing.  _

_            It took her awhile to realize it was the sound of her own screams.  Her mother's hand that she so tightly clutched was limp, and she was covered in blood as well.  She was confused, so scared, and she was screaming..._

            "Idiots!!!'

            She snapped out of her terror and swiftly looked at the door.  God, how long had she zoned out?! She hurried to an adjoining room and hid behind the door, careful to keep out of sight but left the door slightly ajar.  Her heart was pounding heavily, and as she looked out of the window, the murky sky had become darker.  No, she thought as fear gripped her again.  Calm down, Rikku! Quistis' voice was sharp and clear in her mind.  Never let anything get in the way of your mission, ever.  I will not tolerate failure.

            I can't fail, Rikku thought as she shut her eyes.  As she focused, the sounds of her own fear dimmed, and soon she was back where she should be; on solid ground.  

            The door to the suite flung open and Seifer strode in, looking angry.  Rikku kept herself flattened to the wall and peered through the crack.  He shrugged of his overcoat and flung it over the highbacked chair, muttering all the while.  "...Damned hired hands... you're FIRED!!" he yelled to the two guards outside and the door was closed.  Rikku narrowed her eyes.  My my, what foul temper.  The room was so dark now that Seifer lighted the overhead lights and lamps.  A second later lightning flashed outside the window, making Rikku clench her hands reflexively.  She has to finish this – fast!!! Seifer dropped into the high-backed chair and drummed his fingers on the desk, as if waiting for something.  Rikku reached under her uniform and drew out the gun.  He was aligned perfectly with her line of vision, and she could see his aquiline profile, his straight nose and glittering green eyes... just like her.

            Shake out of it!!! Now it was Yuna's voice reprimanding her.  Yuna always disapproved of how Rikku always got distracted in a job.  And Rikku always countered that in the end, she got the job done anyway.  Albeit with a few scratches and blood.

            She lifted the gun to fire from the hip.  One thing that Yuna doesn't know about her was that Rikku could fire from any position – and almost always get them right.  Gently laying a hand on the trigger, she repositioned the gun slightly – 

            And another lightning struck just outside the window, followed by an almightily clap of thunder, making Rikku jerk and miss her aim.  Gritting her teeth, she was about to reposition when the phone rang, and the holographic screen on the wall blinked into view.  "Seifer." The holographic image said sternly and Rikku blinked in puzzlement.  The image was a balding man in his forties, with yellow hair and hard eyes.  General Caraway?!  

_"General Caraway," Quistis had said one day as the three of them were gathered in her office.  "His daughter, Rinoa Caraway had been captured by the Galbadian mafia.  He's paying us well to get her back."_

_"So me and Yuna are going?"_

_Quistis had pondered over this for a while.  "No." She finally said.  "I have something else for the two of you.  I'll do this one."_

_Yuna was startled.  Quistis seldom handled any jobs, unless it's the three of them together.  She heard stories of Quistis' youth from Kiros, but she had never before seen the woman in action.  "Are you sure?"_

_Quistis had then rewarded her with one of her rare smiles.  "What's so troublesome about retrieving a spoiled child?"_

But something had gone wrong, Rikku remembered as she looked upon Caraway's weathered face.  Sure, Quistis returned the girl, but for days after that, Quistis refused to say a single word. The incident was then dismissed, no further word said.

 Seifer stared at the image in evident annoyance.  "General," he answered curtly.  "Are you sure this is safe?"

            "This is urgent."

            Seifer smirked.  "Oh? What is it this time? More money?"

            Caraway's face tightened.  "It's been five years, Seifer.  Things are getting riskier, and he's not saying anything.  I don't want the money, just let me kill him!"

            "You don't want the thirty million?" Seifer asked mockingly.  "But of course, you've fleeced over three million over the years from me, haven't you? Looks like you're not the greedy bastard I assumed you to be."

            "You can shove the money up your ass."

            "Look here, general." Seifer's expression had changed now.  It was hard, deadly.  "For five years I've waited, and I'm as tired as you are.  But the money is important to me.  It's mine.  You're supposed to torture him until he talks."

            Rikku narrowed her eyes.  This conversation is in bad taste.  What he does isn't her business.  Better kill him while he's engaged in conversation, she thought as she cocked the gun.  

            "He's not called Storm for nothing, Seifer!"

            Storm.

            A sudden numbness washed over her and Rikku took half a step back, feeling alarmed.  Her foot made contact with a floor lamp and – 

            CRASH!!!!

            Seifer whipped around in alarm.  "Wha – "

            Shit!! Rikku screamed in panic.  Her mind was still slightly jumbled.  Storm... she had to go back... Quistis...

            Everything seemed to happen in a flash.  Rikku threw a gas bomb into the room before Seifer could move, and when the bomb exploded and smothered everyone in grey smoke she aimed for the glass window – 

            A loud crash resounded as the bullet shattered the windowpane, and Seifer pulled out his gun, trying to make something out.  Seizing opportunity, Rikku vaulted out of the window, ignoring the bullets whizzing past he head and landed on the ledge outside and made a dash around the building, keeping close to the walls.

            Seifer saw a shadow sprint past him and out of the window.  The smoke was clearing, and he could make out the slender figure of a girl in the hotel uniform.  And the girl had sleek brown hair.  An assassin, he thought angrily.  He turned to the door, which had just opened revealing the two door guards.  "Alert everyone! Guard every entrance! That girl can't possibly jump from the nineteenth floor!!"

Yuna listlessly picked at her lunch.  The mansion was quiet, unusually so.  Normally there would be visitors coming in and out of the mansion, or the helicopter would land once in a while to deliver guests or cargo.  Or Rikku would be home, arguing with Martine, their butler about the chrysanthemums in the back garden.  Where is she, Yuna wondered.  She had been gone for almost a week and her cell phone was switched off.  Even Kiros; Kiros who normally sided with her refused to say where her sister was.

She looked up from her plate to see Quistis walk into the dining room, her face etched with lines of fatigue.  Yet her walk was still straight and graceful.  Quistis made it a rule never to slouch.  She caught Yuna's eye and nodded.  "How are you?"

Yuna forced a weak smile.  "I'm getting bored, Sis.  Can't you give me something to do?"

Quistis did not answer as she ladled some stew into her plate.  Yuna sighed.  Apparently she wasn't letting her work either...

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

Yuna blinked.  "Ah?"

Quistis wasn't looking at her, but her words were addressed to her.  "I don't want you to fail on the pretext of weak concentration."

Of course, Yuna thought wryly.  Everything is about success to Quisty.  The title Ice Queen was apt indeed.  "Don't worry Sis, I was getting bored.  I'm not moping anymore," She added softly and Quistis peered at her.  "If you say so... Martine, the house is too quiet.  Switch on the TV, won't you?"

Martine complied and went to switch the TV on, and Yuna poked at her food again.  "Quisty, you're not going to do anything to Tidus, are you?" She asked anxiously and Quistis looked nonplussed.  "Any reason to?"

"He knows who we are," Yuna put down her fork and her eyes fell on the ring on her finger.  The solitaire still shone, but each reflection hurt.  "If anything happens – "

"You know him better than I do," Quistis said evenly, breaking her bread into pieces.  "If he squeals, I most certainly will do something about it."

Yuna swallowed painfully.  "Sis – "

"AND A MAGNIFICENT SAVE FROM SERINE ZABLAINE, ESTHAR ABES' KEEPER!!!! THIS MAKES THE SCORE 7-5 TO THE ABES!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuna whipped her head around in shock, and missed the slight smile that curved Quistis' lips.  There, displayed on the sixty-inch color screen was a blitzball match with the letters LIVE flashing at the top.  A live match, Quistis looked on in interest.  She had never been much of a blitzball fan, though she knew the sport was as dangerous as it was exciting.  

"RANDALL PASSES THE BALL TO GRIE, WHO THEN – OW, THE BALL WAS INTERCEPTED BY THE OPPOSITE TEAM! THE G-TEAM BREAKS OUT OF THE WATER, PREPARING TO SPIKE – AND WAS PUSHED OUT OF THE WAY!!! WHO'LL GET TO THE BALL FIRST?!"

Yuna gripped the table so hard her knuckles turned white.  The ball was in midair now, and the two teams were jostling in the water, trying to be the one to receive the ball when it falls back in, when the water broke with a loud splash and a figure shot out of the water.  

"TIDUS HAS JUMPED!!! LADIES AND GENTELMEN, I BELIEVE THE GAME IS OVER!!!" The announcer's voice was almost hoarse from yelling and Quistis couldn't blame him.  The crowd was roaring at an equally high decibel, and how! The blitzball star was almost on par with the falling ball, and with a wonderfully executed back flip, slammed the ball straight into the water and right into the goal.

Yuna felt as if she was in the stadium, cheering with the others but Quistis' voice brought her back to reality.  "Excellent move." She commented coolly.

Yuna bit her lip and stood up.  She didn't realize that her hands were shaking.  Without a word, she left the room, Quistis following her out of the corner of her eye.  At the same time, Kiros entered, looking harassed.  "Can you believe it? Lord Magnus wants us to find his pet Catcherpillar by tomorrow morning.  And where did he lose it? The forest outside Balamb Conservatory! Out side the Conservatory, the forest is full of Catcherpillars!!!" He would have continued his ranting if it wasn't for Quistis' question.  "How much is he giving for this?"

"Two million," Kiros snorted.  "The nerve of the man! He's already given us details of this frustrating insect."

"Take it," Qusitis returned to her stew.  "Tell Yuna to leave immediately."

If it was anybody else, Kiros was sure he was joking.  But this is Quistis, and she doesn't joke about money.

"Excellent match, Tidus!" Their attention was diverted to the match, which has now ended.  The commentator was talking to a tired Tidus now.  "That back flip was awesome! What do you think?"

Tidus smiled.  "It was nothing unusual, was it?"

"Ha! You gave the G-Keeper quite a bruise. Was it anger?"

At this point, his smile faded.  "No... not anger," he said distantly.  "I'm sorry, I'm tired."

Kiros looked thoughtful. "Are you sure sending Yuna is the right thing to do?"

Quistis silently got to her feet.  "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"One would call it taking risks, that's what they'd call it," Kiros said cryptically.  "Has Rikku given news?"

"She'll be back soon," Quistis said shortly.  

No matter how confident she sounded, Quistis really wasn't sure.  She was confident in Rikku's skills and strength, but just how strong can she be when faced with this decision? You're pitting blood relatives against each other, Kiros had said.  Growing up without knowing that she had any family left might have lessened the effect of the word 'family' to Rikku... or maybe not.

Entering her study, Quistis was alarmed by the insistent ringing on the phone.  Rikku's number.  "Yes." Quistis answered.

"Sis!" Rikku's voice was harsh, and the line was full of static.  "I need a ticket back."

"Very well.  I'll have one under your name for tonight.  Are you done?"

A pause.  "No.  Something came up."

"No?" Quistis was visibly annoyed.  So Kiros' guess was correct.  "Then should you be coming back?"

"Sis, I need you to check on General Caraway.  Anything about him.  Especially his bank accounts."

"Explain,"

"Storm." Was the last word she said before the line was cut.

Storm. 

"Quistis?" Kiros entered, unaware of what happened, and not noticing that for the first time, Quistis was pale.  "Quistis, Mr. Kred called to say he'll be coming tonight – "

"Cancel everything." She interrupted and Kiros blinked.  Quistis is not given to sudden temper tantrums or mood swings.  "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Everything," Quistis said curtly, and some color had returned to her face.  She was seated now, fingers flying over the keyboard.  "Book a ticket from Trabia to Esthar tonight, under Rikku's name."

"Ah," Kiros said, relieved.  So Rikku is coming back.  But Quistis does not look happy.  Did the girl fail?

"And Kiros," Quistis looked up, the glare from the screen reflected on her glasses; "Dig up everything on General Caraway.  Leave no stone unturned."

General Caraway? Isn't he the Head Warden at Battleship Island Maximum Security Prison? "When do you want this?"

"Tonight."

This time Kiros' jaw dropped.  Quistis must be suffering from PMS.  Yeah, that's it.

Author's note: Reviews please???


	7. Chapter 7 Jumping A Ravine

Chapter 7 Jumping a Ravine

Author's note: than you so much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all!!! I was afraid this fic might be too heavy, but I just can't leave it.  Anyway, for those who are looking for a glimpse of Squall, please wait for the next chap; it will be entirely his, hohoho.  Enjoy, and please say something when you've finished, even if it's a single word!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief.  Talking to Quistis, though uninformative was a stress reliever in some way.  Now that Quistis had something, she could get more info, and find out the real plot...

A plot, Rikku mused.  She wasn't the smart one, but she could figure out that General Caraway was keeping Storm alive, and Seifer had something to do with it.  Wasn't Seifer Storm's subordinate before the assassin was executed? Seifer said something about fleecing money... was he paying the general to keep Storm alive?

Her eyes drifted to the elderly couple sitting on the bed, face wreathed in apprehension.  Rikku smiled inwardly.  You too would have a heart attack if you suddenly saw a girl jumping in through your window and brandishing a gun at you.  There really was no other choice.  It was too risky to wander in the corridors in this uniform, and the girl that she knocked out might have been found and told everything.  Terra's identity can no longer be used.

Now to get past the guards, Rikku furrowed her brow as she got up and looked out of the window. The entrances to Trabia Grand Continental was guarded by Seifer's men.  By now they would be knocking on doors, finding the 'girl'.  Well, they're not looking for a blonde, are they? Not one with green eyes, and, she looked at the elderly couple again, an idea forming in her mind; surely not one who's sending two elderly people to the hospital.

She approached the woman, who shrank back in fright.  "I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm not going to hurt you," She said softly.  "I just need to get out of here.  Can you please help me?"

"Room 9176 is calling 911!" A receptionist cried suddenly, picking up the call.  "A woman had a heart attack!!"

Within minutes an ambulance was screeching up the front, sirens blaring.  Seifer frowned in anger.  "What's happening?!"

"Some old hag's got a heart arrest," One of his men said gruffly.  Three paramedics leapt from the ambulance and sprinted towards the elevators.  "Watch the ambulance, don't let anyone sneak in," Seifer ordered while he went back inside.  That girl who tried to kill him was pretty good, he thought derisively.  The hotel management found a girl unconscious in the locker room, and she had later given a description of her attacker – and it fitted the girl whom he saw with Irvine the other day.  What was her name... Meira? Deira?

"Terra's gone," Irvine came up to him, sighing heavily.  "We found her room empty." He looked at his employer and gulped.  "Look, man, I didn't know – "

"Neither did I," Seifer said grimly.  "But we have to find her, no matter what.  She overheard me talking to General Carway."

"Did you discuss anything big?"

"Nothing she might be interested in," Seifer answered harshly.  "Any idea who sent her?"

"Not really," Irvine scratched his head.  "You're not exactly popular, y'know.  She could be acting on her own."

'Where did that chick say she was from?"

"Um... Esthar."

Esthar, Seifer felt a ripple of anger.  Quistis Trepe might have sent her as a warning.  And id she overheard the conversation and reported it to Quistis, then she has extra ammunition on him.  Great.  I'll have to call a truce with that woman.

"God, Mother!!" The paramedics rushed by them, pushing a stretcher.  The lady sure looked sick, Seifer observed as she was wheeled inside, followed by her husband and daughter.  The husband was shaking, and the daughter was horribly distressed.  Isn't it great to have a family, a small voice inside him asked.  To have people who love you, and care for you, to be by your side always?

"I don't need this shit," Seifer growled and turned heel.

The hotel guests and staff looked on as the ambulance pulled away.  "The poor lady," A receptionist sighed.  "Well, at least she had her husband and daughter with her."

"Funny," Her friend remarked thoughtfully.  "I swear she checked in with her husband only, and there are no records of them having visitors."

"Who knows?" Her friend shrugged.  "Lucky she was there to make the call though.  The husband looked like he was gonna have a heart attack himself."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 Quistis stood on the airfield, lost in her own thoughts.  Rikku's flight would be arriving in a quarter of an hour, and Quistis had the private jet ready to take off when Rikku lands.

_Her _jet, she thought as she looked up at the magnificent airship.  After ten years, she had come a long way from the girl who struggled in the gutters...

So much has changed, she thought.  But it's strange that everything seemed to center around him.  Rikku, Yuna, her.  Her wealth.  Her empire.

It should have been his.

He's alive.  Part of her wanted to weep, the other was trembling in terror.  But she was sure of one thing – if he's truly alive, then she must find him.  At least meet him, just once more...

"Quistis, Rikku's flight is here," Kiros pointed to an aeroplane landing on a nearby runaway.

Quistis watched as the passengers alighted from the small plane.  "Kiros, handle her luggage.  I need to speak to her."

Rikku breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched solid ground.  The seven hour flight had been nothing short of tiring.  The stress of the past few days was now taking its toll on her, add jet lag and flight discomfort to it and she was ready to curl in bed and sleep.  No chance of that, she thought dryly as she looked up and saw a familiar figure coming towards her.  The field was brightly lit, and there was no mistake.  'Sis," Rikku greeted her tiredly and hugged the older woman.  As usual, Quistis briefly touched her shoulder before pulling back.  "Let's go."

Rikku trudged behind her, her legs feeling like blocks of lead.  She didn't trust herself to speak, for she didn't know what Quistis was thinking.  Perhaps composing a five hour long reprimand on her failure, Rikku thought.  

"Rikku!" Kiros' greeting was much more friendly; the man gave her a hearty hug before making her sit down on the couch.  A few seconds later she felt the plane leave the ground, and she sank into the cushions, wishing she could just sleep.  Nope, her eyes drifted to Quistis, who was sitting next to her, reading a sheaf of papers.  Get ready, she thought as Quistis looked up and met her gaze.  Here it comes...

"Get some rest," Quistis said quietly.  "It's been difficult for you."

Rikku blinked in surprise.  "Wha...? You're not going to lecture me?"

Quistis frowned slightly.  "It wasn't your mistake," She finally answered.  Getting up, she placed the papers into a black folder that she always carried around.  "We'll discuss your mission tomorrow."

The trip back to the mansion was short and uneventful.  Staring out of the window, Rikku watched as the jet landed on the short airstrip behind the compounds.  The house was magnificent, almost rivaling Esthar's Presidential Palace.  Seven floors of Neo-Estharian architecture sprawled amid a maze of gardens and lawns in the outskirts of the city.  Nobody could guess that this building houses some of the deadliest women in the continent, Rikku thought.  People knew the building to belong to the patron and founder of Esthar Arts Institution.  Indeed, Rikku mused as she walked out of the jet.  Quistis may look cold, but she was generous enough.  She gave anonymous contributions to charities, and Rikku knew her Sis supported several orphanages around the world.  Pretty big stuff for someone who doesn't show affection, Rikku grinned inwardly.

Quistis frowned slightly when Martine approached her and whispered something to her.  "...Has Yuna returned?" She inquired and Martine shook his head.

"No madam."

Quistis pondered this for a while.  "Alright, I'll see him."

Rikku cocked her head.  "What is it? Where's Yuna?"

"Working," Quistis said shortly.  "Get some sleep now, I'll see you in the morning."

Tidus had been admiring the volumes of old books lining the bookshelves when the door slid open and a tall blonde entered.  He backed away from the shelf, unsure of how to greet the woman.  A handshake? A bow?

            Quistis gave him a brief glance before motioning for him to sit.  Amazing how she always sees to be in control, Tidus thought as he seated himself on a leather chair.  "A drink?" Quistis asked quietly and he politely declined.  He looked around rather nervously.  "Look, I was just passing by – "

            "Our Front Guard said he saw you passing by quite a number of times," Quistis said amiably.  "So much that he decided that you actually wanted to come in.  That brings us here."

            "I was..." he seemed to go red.  "I thought... I could see her..."

            "Unfortunately she's out," Quistis said simply.  "Even if you did see her, what do you intend to do then?"

            "Out, huh?" A note of confusion crept into his voice.  "Kill- I mean, doing what she does?"

            "You are straight," Quistis smiled slightly.  "I understand why she likes you."

            This time he did turn red.  "No, I just... It's just kindda difficult to accept.  You know, having a girlfriend who has an unusual job..."

            "Even harder when one is a celebrity?" Quistis asked, observing his reaction.  Tidus clenched his hands.  "I don't care about that! It's just... maybe I overreacted."

            Quistis nodded.  Her features softened and she leant back into her chair.  "Tidus, I have been honest with you.  I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think you deserve to know.  Now just tell me... do you really love her?"

            He gave a weak laugh.  "I say I do, but look at me.  I ran away from her... maybe I should just let it be.  She must hate me for being such an ass."

            Quistis adjusted her glasses.  "Excellent match by the way," She got up.  "Interesting move, the last one.  A well executed back flip."

            "Oh," Tidus brightened up but almost immediately fell sad again.  "...That was Yuna's favorite move.  She'd always laugh and ask me to do it again."

            "Yes," Quistis nodded and something dawned on her.  "That's where she got that move from."

            Tidus looked at her quizzically.  "What move?"

            "She and Rikku were training.  Rikku is especially skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and normally Yuna would have to play dirty to defeat her.  But on one occasion, she managed to defeat Rikku – using that back flip.  She wouldn't tell me where she learnt it though." A small smile crossed her features.  "Tidus, I'll ask you to think about it.  She loves you more than you think.  Besides, it's getting depressing." She sighed.  "If this goes on, her performance will drop and I'll have to replace her."

            He gawked at her.  "You can't be serious."

            She nodded at him.  "Have you seen me jest?"

            He shook his head in disbelief and got to his feet.  "Sorry for brothering you."

            "Shall I tell Yuna you dropped by?"

            He pondered for a moment.  A huge grip made its way to his face.  "Yeah.  And tell her, if she doesn't want to see me... then I'll hunt her down!" he laughed at his own declaration.

            Quistis sat alone after Tidus left.  The house was silent as all its inhabitants had settled down for the night.  Only she remained in her study, trying to recuperate after a day's work.

            Things have never been better, she thought as she turned to her desk piled high with correspondence.  Her drug venture was very successful, partly because she delivered only the best stuff, not mixed and diluted.  Even pharmacies and laboratories took orders from her for their supply of drugs.  Having some legitimate business made her feel much better.  Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't totally immoral.  If that's the only way to survive, then she doesn't mind doing it.  Actually, Quistis mused, she could do without the drug business altogether, but she still had to look after him...

            What a lark, she sighed as she walked up and headed to the safe across the room, cleverly hidden behind a sliding bookshelf.  The safe was iris-protected, and only she could open it.  

            "ID confirmed." The metallic voice beeped and the door clicked open.  Inside lay not money, nor jewels, but a sheaf of worn paper.  Her real wealth.  She studied the paper with a mixture of trepidation and sadness.  She had held on to these when she had given up hope, but now things are different.  There was a slim chance... if she could get to him before Seifer does, she'll find out if it's true...

A/N: Anything to say? I accept everything; flames, praise, rotten cookies...


	8. Chapter 8 Memoirs

Chapter 8 Memoirs

Author's Note: Thanks so much to people who supported this fic, I love you all!!! As I promised, this is the next chapter.  Please enjoy, and if you have something to say, please review!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Water dripped down in steady drops, and he opened his mouth wide, trying to catch as many droplets as possible.  Never mind that it was mixed with dirt and tasted rusty – it was still water.  The cool rain dripped onto his worn body and stung at the wounds on his arms and back – marks of the recent torture they had so generously given him.  Perhaps it's the last, he thought.  He overheard the guards saying something about disposing him... maybe the idiot General finally realized keeping him was not worth the risk of detection.  Well, he welcomes Death now.

He watched as a solitary drop made its way down his arm, and his eyes fell on three parallel scars; almost faded, but still visible.  All his scars have a story, but this one beats them all.  Because this is the only scar given to him by a woman...

_The news came like a clap of thunder.  He was in Centra, tracking down a runaway political enemy when his assistant, Lulu rang him.  "A ransom call came for you," She had said in her cool voice.  "An unnamed Mafia group got Rinoa.  They want you to come.  Something about an old debt."_

_Dammit, he cursed.  He didn't have the time for this kind of thing!  But Rinoa..._

_"Want me to go?" Lulu inquired and Squall bit his lip.  There's no doubt that Lulu can get Rinoa back, but if they kidnap her again, it might not be for ransom..._

_"Never mind.  Tell Vinzer Deling that I'll cash in a little late."_

_"Gotcha."_

_Abandoning his prey was something he disliked, but having assured himself that his target was not going anywhere fast, he caught a flight to Deling.  _

_The Mafia that caught Rinoa was dumb, dumb enough to leave trail for him to follow all the way to Timber, to an abandoned warehouse on Mandy Beach.  The place was near a recreational part of the beach, so he decided to wait until nightfall, when there was no one around.  He disliked killing unnecessarily._

_However the task of hunting his prey, and then rushing to save Rinoa took its toll, and he fell asleep, unaware that night had fallen.  _

**_"Rinoa, you're not leaving me, are you?"_**

**_They were sitting on the beach, a pair of five year olds facing the wide, wide world._**

**_ "We're moving to Deling, Squall," Rinoa finally answered.  _**

Rinoa.  She was his only friend in this place.  Rinoa lived nearby, the only child who was not an orphan in that area.  She always came to play, and they had become fast friends.  He liked her bubbly personality, her easy laughter and curious nature.  And now she too, was leaving him.

**_"You're not going to come back?"_**

**_She was uncertain.  "I don't know Squall.  But I'll try to come and see you, okay?" She brightened up but it didn't help.  "How long will you be gone? What if I don't see you again?"_**

**_"Of course we'll meet.  We're friends, right?"_**

**_"What if I don't recognize you?"_**

**_"No," She firmly held his hand.  "I know, we'll memorize each other's face.  See, I'll remember your eyes – they're really pretty.  And your hair."_**

**Squall nodded.  "I'll remember your face." he said sadly.  "I'll find you, Rinny.  No matter what."**

   When he awoke, the moon was already high in the sky, and he mentally cursed himself for the momentary lapse.  Dreaming of Rinoa...

_A hoarse scream of terror followed by the splutter of a machine gun jolted him out of his thoughts however, and he frowned.  Stealthily approaching the building, he peeked in through a grimy window – and instantly ducked when a bullet smashed through the panel, showering him with glass.  In that instant, he saw a black-clad figure firing from two guns; and rather well, he thought.  So Caraway must have hired somebody... not knowing that the Mafia had baited him.  Figures.  So let the guy finish all the work.  He was about to leave when a girl's cry reached his ears.  "Rinoa?"_

_"Let go of me you big oaf!!!" The guard grinned stupidly as the petite girl tried to wrench her arm free of his grasp.  Her diminutive strength was no match for his muscles, and he proceeded to drag her through the thicket, unaware that someone had heard her screams.  Dang, he thought as he lumbered through the leaves.  They were waiting for Storm, he remembered.  But some chick came instead and killed the Dancho with a throwing knife.  Everyone else had their brains blown out by bullets.  He had escaped with the girl, and now he needed to find a hiding place..._

_He faltered when he saw a shadow blocking his path. "Get out of the way!" he growled, but stopped dead when Rinoa squealed in joy; "Squall!!!"_

_A single bullet pieced the guard's neck and he collapsed to the ground, gurgling noiselessly.   Rinoa ran into Squall's arms, laughing happily.  "You came!!!"_

_He smiled as he hugged her with one hand, the other still grasping the gun.  A slight rustle caught his attention and he instantly ducked, narrowly missing a knife that embedded itself into the trunk of a nearby tree with a loud 'thunk'._

_"Let go of her." A deadly voice intoned, and he looked up.  That voice was oddly familiar, and his heart gave a jolt of recognition.  That girl..._

_"No!" Rinoa yelped and hid behind him, clutching his arm.  He gripped her hand, his eyes never leaving the girl standing a few feet from him.  "Quistis Trepe."_

_She was shocked, he could see that.  The knife she had been holding dropped to the ground, but just as quickly as it happened, her hand was on another one and was poised, ready to strike.  "Give her to me."_

_He too raised his gun.  He felt the familiar rush – the rush of adrenaline when he found a worthy opponent.   How many years ago was it? "So we meet again."_

_"You did a mistake when you didn't kill me," She answered and took out a pistol with the other hand.  "I don't know why you're here, but I'm bringing this girl back."_

_"Her father sent you?"_

_"I assume he sent you too?" _

_He grinned; a maniacal, crazy grin. She didn't change much, physically.  The same blonde hair was tied up in a knot, leaving two locks to frame her heart-shaped face.  He saw her flinch.  "Get past me, and I'll hand her over."_

_Her eyes narrowed.  In the moonlight, they were silver-blue, ice cold.  "You asked for it."_

_She fired and he ducked, pushing Rinoa into the bushes.  "Keep low!" he growled to her, and she nodded, frightened._

_The rumors of the uprising assassin was true, he thought as he dodged another knife, and then another bullet.  She was fast.  No longer was she the same girl he tried to kill that fateful night.  Lulu had warned him of this one, but he didn't pay heed.  Who would've known..._

_He growled in anger when his gun clicked - empty.  Damn! But he could tell she was out of ammunition as well.  Time for combat..._

_He came from behind her and attempted to execute a swift chop to her neck, but she was faster.  Ducking low, she swept his feet from beneath him and tried to smash-elbow his neck, but he rolled away in time and got to his feet, only to shield a powerful high-kick.  A chance, he thought sharply when she jumped back.  In that single instant, her guard was lowered and he lunged forward and tackled her to the ground, choking her.  She grabbed his wrists, glaring furiously at him and tried to struggle free, but he had locked her legs and had rendered her immobile.  A pity, he thought as he panted from the effort of subduing her.  She put up a fair fight..._

_"Bastard..." She growled harshly, but she knew that she was running out of time.  Already white spots were dancing in front of her eyes, and her lungs felt like they were on fire.  She can't die here... Had she escaped death only to die at his hands again?! _

_The frustration of the situation came upon her like thunder, and in fury she grabbed his arms and dug hard before sharply raking her fingers downwards.  She didn't hear his yell of pain, but his loosening grip told her that whatever she did, it worked.  With superhuman effort, she pushed him away and got to her feet in a defending stance, panting for breath.  "You..."_

_Squall grimaced in pain, cursing women and their long nails.  His arms were bleeding – she had practically torn through his leather jacket and ripped his flesh!  Blood was running freely now, and he head was spinning._

_"Squall!!!!"_

_Rinoa was at his side now, tearing her blouse and using the cloth to bandage his left arm.  The left wasn't so bad – he could tell she was right-handed by the strength of her hands.  "Get away, Rinny, it's not finished..."_

_"Please!" Rinoa desperately looked at Quistis.  "Please stop! I'll go with you – just stop fighting!"_

_Quistis looked undecided, but finally let down her guard.  She stood there, watching as Rinoa bandaged his bleeding arms.  He had several other cuts too, and she could tell he was very tired.  She couldn't understand everything, but perhaps..._

_Quistis looked down at her bloodstained fingernails and shuddered slightly.  Who knew they could be so deadly?  She looked up again at the two, and sighed._

_"Take her back." She said finally._

_Rinoa looked up, surprised.  'What?"_

_"Storm will take you back," She said coldly and looked at him.  "I've repaid you for last time, I think that's enough."_

_Squall grit his teeth as she reached inside her trousers and took out a small bottle.  "Pour some on the bandage so it'll soak to the wounds," She said sourly.  "I'll leave you here, just don't cheat me out of my pay."_

  He saw her again after that, he remembered.  She came to his trial, and he saw her, staring at him with a mixture of emotions.  Was she sorry that he had to die? Or was she sorry that he was betrayed by the one person he trusted most?

Seifer.  He was a bright man.  Squall saw the potential in him and took him in, teaching him all the skills a professional hit man should know.  Lulu didn't trust him though.  She said his eyes held something she didn't like, and she never spoke to him unless necessary.  He should have listened to her.  Lulu had been with him ever since he began his life as a hit man, and she had never turned her back on him.  They met during Ellone's wedding – one of the worst days of his life.  Later she joined his as his assistant and became like an extension of his presence.  Only she alone knew of his exact whereabouts – until Seifer came into the picture.  A ripple of anger coursed through him as she remembered.  He had been an idiot!!!  If he could find a way... he'd make that sonofabitch pay... And Caraway too.  He didn't care if the man was Rinoa's father, the man didn't know his daughter was friends with an assassin.  What he doesn't know will hurt him; bad.

Be patient, a voice in him reminded.  As long as you hold on, there will be a way... 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Yuna crept through the forest, feeling more and more foolish as each moment passed.  She knew she was bored, and maybe Quistis was trying to humor her, but finding a Catcherpillar! That was idiotic.  Not to mention the Balamb Reserve Forest was _filled_ with those gigantic bugs.  At least they told me the thing's wearing a collar, she sighed.  The darkness didn't bother her much, except that there were other monsters as well in this damned forest.  She had to get back, fast.  Looking up, she decided that a higher position would help.  She climbed up a tree and squinted in the dark.  Putting on night-vision glasses, she spotted a bloated thing lumbering up front.  Let's hope this is the one, she groaned and jumped from branch to branch, making sure not to make a sound.  Luckily T-Rexaurs have really bad hearing and even worse eyesight – She jumped over the head of one and it didn't even turn.

As she approached her target she realized that she wasn't alone.  There were a couple of men surrounding the unfortunate Catcherpillar who; unfortunately, wasn't helpless.  In fact, the men were entangled in the Catcherpillar's Sticky Web.  What luck! She laughed silently.

"What are you doing here?!" A deep woman's voice demanded and Yuna stifled her laugh.  Approaching the hapless men was a tall female in a black sweatshirt, looking angry.  Part of her hair fell over one eye, but Yuna was sure that didn't obscure her vision.  "No hunting is allowed in the Reserve!" She said sternly and wrenched the gun out of one of the men's grasp.  "Tranquillizer darts?" She looked at them questioningly and they laughed weakly.  "The  little tyke is ours, see," one tried to explain.  "We took him out for a walk and he sorta broke free, y'know?"

"No, I don't know," The woman retorted scathingly.  "You just stay here, I'll call the police."

"No you don't!" the bigger of the two poachers tore free of the web and lunged at her, but before anyone else could figure anything out, the man collapsed to the ground.  She shot the gun, Yuna realized with surprise.  

The other  stood stock still.  "Okay, Okay, I'll stays till, don't shoot," he said soothingly but the woman seemed pissed off.  "Of course, and I'll make sure you do," She said sweetly and shot the tranquillizer dart into his leg.  She smiled in satisfaction and stood there, staring at nothing.  The Catcherpillar was moving about nearby, munching on leaves happily.  Yuna furrowed her brow.  She'll have to keep the thing in sight – 

"Well, are you coming down or do I have to shoot you out of the tree?"

She nearly _fell_ out with shock.  She looked down and saw that the woman was looking up at her, the gun aimed and ready.  What a fierce lady, she thought before jumping down from the branch and standing up.  "I'm not poaching."

"I don't think you are," The woman said after a moment.  "But you're after the Catcherpillar, aren't you?"

She nodded, not sure of what to say.  Who is this lady?

"If you leave now, I'll let you go," She turned around, but not before breaking the tranquillizer gun into two.  

She didn't know what made her do it, but she suddenly blurted out; "Just let me have a look at the Catcherpillar."

The woman looked at her oddly out of one eye.  "And why?"

"Please, there's something I should get before I leave."

"...Fine."

Yuna furrowed her brow as she approached the happily munching insect.  How was she going to get this thing out of here?

"Are you supposed to get the Catcherpillar?"

"Er... yes, but – "

"I think all you need is the collar," The woman came up to her and gently laid a hand on the Catcherpillar's bulbous neck.  "It's an uncommon accessory, especially on an insect so repulsive as this."

"My client is eccentric," Yuna said apologetically.  She remembered the directive printed in the folder; Bring it back with everything on it.  So what's important is really what it's wearing.  Gently she reached around its neck and unhooked the collar, then pocketing it.

"A retrieval expert?"

She turned to look at the woman.  "...yes."

She looked amused.  "Come now, retrieval experts don't creep on trees.  What are you?"

Yuna blinked.  This woman had piercing eyes that seemed to see right through you, right into your soul.  "I'm an assassin."

The woman looked highly amused now.  "Well, I haven't seen one for a long time.  Since you're not killing anybody, I'm not in danger am I?"

This time Yuna could not contain her curiosity.  "Who are you? Why aren't you afraid?"

She merely smiled.  "Your name?"

Yuna treaded water for a moment before answering; "Yunalesca."

"Ah," The woman's eyes glinted strangely.  "You must be new.  I don't remember you."

"What do you mean?"

She merely smiled.  "The name you gave me must be an alias.  My name is Lulu."

Lulu... the name seemed to trigger a faint memory, but she couldn't grasp it.  She patted the bag.  'Thank you for your co-operation."

"Yes," Lulu smiled softly.  "I hope we meet again.  It's been so long since I've seen an assassin..."

Author's note: Well? Be kind to me and say something, please?


	9. Chapter 9 Eye To Eye

Chapter 9 Eye To Eye

A/N: Thank you for waiting so faithfully! I hope this chapter is satisfying enough...Enjoy!

The chrysanthemums in the gardens glistened with morning dew, as with everything that was exposed to the wind that morning.  Martine smiled in nostalgic remembrance as he cleanly snipped off a few to grace the breakfast table that morning.  It was nearly seven, he glanced at his watch.  He snipped off a few dandelions for luck and walked back into the house, his polished shoes making no noise on the carpeting.  As expected, Madame was already at the table.  Only this time she wasn't poring over reports or requests, nor was she reading the morning papers.  She was, surprisingly; staring off into space.

"Madame," Martine gently greeted her as he placed the flowers into the awaiting glass jar in the center of the table.  "You seem occupied.  Shall I bring you breakfast?"

She looked at him wryly.  Only Martine had the gall to disturb her when she was thinking.  "It's alright.  Tell Quina to start serving breakfast; I think Yuna and Rikku are up."

"Very well, Madame," he bowed and glided to the kitchen to give orders to the cook.

Quistis sighed a little and got up to the window, which offered an amazing view of the front gardens – and a helipad smack dab in the center of the pussy-willows.  That was Rikku's idea, she remembered.  She was only eleven and loved the idea of a helicopter landing in the flowers – though it cost her a lot when it was first made; they flowers then were roses.  Right now the black helipad was empty; her jet was in a nearby hangar, enduring its annual service.  It should be ready today, she noted.  I must pay a visit to General Caraway...

"Good morning!" Rikku's cheery voice pulled her back to earth and she looked over her shoulder, nodding her acknowledgement.  Rikku came up to her and gave her a good-morning hug; never mind that Quistis never hugged her back.  "What's for breakfast?' She asked Martine, who puffed out his chest.  "French toast for you, Miss."

"Great!' Rikku cheered and sat down at the table and poured herself some orange juice.  "Sis, you're not eating?"

Quistis sat back on her chair and watched as Rikku wolfed down several toast with marmalade; her favorite breakfast.  She herself didn't feel like eating, her mind was too occupied with other things.  "When you and Yuna are done, come with me," She said quietly.  "I have something I need to check up on."

"Seeing Seifer?"

"...No." Quistis got up.  "Inform me when the Ragnarok returns, we're paying General Caraway a visit."

General Caraway? Rikku frowned.  Blackmailing the Seifer through the General was a good idea, but not foolproof.  If Storm was really alive, then all he has to do is kill him in order to make the threat void.  So why...

"Hello!" Rikku looked up and beamed when she saw Yuna enter the dining hall.  "Yunie! You're back!"

"Yeah," Yuna laughed and hugged her sister.  'Sorry, but I couldn't wake you up.  You slept like a log."

"I was tired, still am," Rikku admitted.  "So where did you go?"

"Speak for yourself," Yuna smiled.  "You disappeared for a whole week, I was so worried!"

"The job was difficult," Rikku admitted and she suddenly felt uneasy.  "Yunie, I think… you know… that book you were reading?"

"What? Memories of a Mercenary? Do you want to read it?" Yuna asked as she poured herself orange juice.  Rikku shifted in her seat.  "No... you kept thinking 'what if', right? Well... what if he's... really not dead?"

Yuna looked at her in amazement.  "Rikku, what's gotten into you? Really, not dead indeed."

"Well... just what if." Rikku argued.  "If he was alive... what are you going to do?"

Yuna looked thoughtful.  "I don't know," She finally admitted.  "I'm not angry... maybe he doesn't mean anything anymore."

Not to you, Rikku thought sadly.  You didn't watch your parents die in front of your eyes... you didn't bathe in their blood...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Quistis let the coolmorning breeze wash over her, trying to put the pieces together.  She can't afford to make any mistakes... she can't fail.  She needed to know... and possibly...

"What good would it do to you anyway?" She asked herself.  "Even if he was alive, he can't possibly be worth anything."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The Perfect Centran sky was almost perfect – except for the mass of metal monstrosity looming up ahead.  It was enough to put anyone in a gloomy mood, especially if the person was destined to stay there for the rest of their lives.  It was a possibility that all criminals must consider when facing their tasks.  

Yuna pressed her hands against the window, staring at the blue sea and the equally blue sky, scattered with puffy clouds.  The calm waters did nothing to soothe her troubled heart.  Behind her, Rikku was nervously shredding a tissue paper into pieces.  It didn't take a genius to see that she was scared.  Who wouldn't? She thought derisively.  If anybody knows that Storm still lives, they'll storm the prison down to its dungeons.  But we're not here to do that, an inner voice reasoned.  There must be a reason why Quistis brought them here.  She could have just gone on alone, but – 

"We're almost there," Kiros announced pleasantly.  He seemed to be the only smiling member in the cabin.  Rikku looked up at him, the remains of the tissue paper scattered in her lap.  "We are?"

"Hm," Kiros nodded.  "Maybe you should come to the cockpit.  It's amazing."

Rikku got up and brushed the mess of her lap.  Yuna followed her and for the first time, noticed that Rikku carried her gun.  She carried a gun on a non-mission trip.  A chill shot up her spine.  Was Rikku preparing for a fight?

Quistis noticed them enter the cockpit.  She was standing behind the pilot, one hand on the seat, face in her usual frozen mask.  "We're approaching the island, ma'am – but we can't get any nearer than 500 meters from the island perimeters." The co-pilot informed her.  Quistis nodded.  It wasn't right to call that monstrosity an 'island'.  The whole spot of land was one large man-made structure, built with steel-reinforced concrete and covered with earth.  It was sadistic, maybe to disillusion prisoners that there is a way out.  To add to that, the whole island was protected by a force-field, about the same strength as a five-foot thick adamantium wall.  If the Ragnarok attempted to force their way in, they would be smashed to bits.  As it is, they have no intention of dying that day.    

"Open a communication channel with them," Quistis ordered, but Battleship Island was faster.  "Ma'am, there's a transmission coming through on channel six."

"Put it through."

A visual came through, showing (surprisingly) a pretty brunette in a white lab-coat.  "This is Battleship Island." She greeted in a melodic voice.  "Please state your identification and purpose of visit.  If you do no not have business with us, please exit our airspace."

"This is the Ragnarok," Quistis intoned calmly.  "I am Quistis Trepe, requesting to see General Caraway."

"The General is not expecting you, Miss Trepe.  Is it urgent?"

"Tell him, I want to see him.  I will not take no for an answer." Her tone was low, and she made no effort to disguise her ruthlessness.  The line was closed for a second, and the same official came back.  "The shield will lower for five seconds, five seconds from the closing of line.  Please enter, Ragnarok."

It really is a remarkable shield, Rikku reflected as they passed through the barrier.  As the shield was lowered, the air shimmered blue, and then settled again when the shield was replaced.  Battleship Island is the perfect place to hide...

"Are you coming, Rikku?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Quistis standing at the hatch with Yuna.  Her sister didn't look half as uneasy as her.  Maybe, she doesn't understand, Rikku thought.  She didn't go through what I did.  With legs that felt like lead, she followed her sister, Quistis and Kiros down. 

The same prison officer was waiting for them.  She was indeed, wearing a lab coat.  She bowed a formal welcome.  "The General will see you.  Please come this way."

They walked down endless sterile corridors, passing rows of cells that gave only a glimpse of their inhabitants through a small window.  Some were mumbling incoherently to themselves, some are staring mutely at their padded walls.  But most, Yuna noted; most looked vacant.  Their eyes were hollow, as if nobody's home.  Perhaps, it's so bad that their spirit totally shattered.  By the Gods, what kind of place is this?! 

"Yunie," She was startled when she felt Rikku tug her sleeve.  "Yunie, I don't like this place.  It's so... silent."

True, yuna looked around.  The only sound came from their sneakers, and Quistis' heels.  Not even the guards made any noise.  It was so surreal that it made her skin crawl.  The sooner they leave, the better.

            They came to a private elevator at the end of the corridor and Quistis halted.  "I'll go alone.  Kiros, you stay here with Yuna and Rikku."

            "Sis!" Rikku hissed.  "Are you crazy?! You can't go – "

            "Stay – here." Her two stressed words made Rikku clench her fists; but she obeyed.

            General Caraway had seen many people come and go.  He had witnessed political turnovers and bloodbaths.  He had seen the worst and the best, and nothing surprised him anymore.

            Nothing, except this visit from Quistis Trepe.  When his secretary had informed him of her arrival, he had choked on his sandwich.  When she further stated that Trepe looked ready to kill, his first instinct was to duck for cover.  Now that she's standing right in front of his desk, he prayed to God that He'd strike him dead then and there.  "Miss Trepe," he managed a pleasant greeting, but he only got a frosty nod in reply.  She didn't change, he reflected.  When he hired her to rescue his daughter, she had accepted without showing a flicker of emotion.  When his daughter returned safe, albeit alone, he had declined to pay her for her failure.  And surprisingly, she did not say anything about it.  Later however, he discovered Rinoa had paid her out of her own account, but he found the money returned to him the next day.  She's a strange woman, this Trepe.  Strange, but as lethal as an Anacondour.  

            Quistis sat down without being invited and linked her fingers together.  "General, let's come straight to the point.  I want to see him."

            He didn't get it.  "Him?"

            "Storm."

            The name struck like a whiplash.  Even after five years, it still hurt.  Maybe it hurt because it came from her mouth.  "W-What?!"

            She sighed, a small, exasperated sigh.  "I'm not in the mood for bantering.  I know you're keeping him here," She leaned back and regarded him through those icy blue eyes of hers.  "I know he's alive, General.  Now, maybe you've killed him, but I can still bring you down.  Either way, your only option is to co-operate with me." She smiled, so slightly only the edges of her lip curled.  "So what will it be?"

            His mind was whirling.  That – that traitor! Seifer told her?! No, he struggled to calm down.  He couldn't have told Trepe.  The only explanation is that incident – when he called Seifer and there was a disturbance.  Somehow or other, Quistis got to know of that conversation and dug up dirt.  He swallowed hard, wondering if the turmoil was showing.  "Miss Trepe, I assure you – "

            "You have a very expressive face, general," Quistis interrupted easily.  "Now tell me."

            Damn, she knew! He swore heavily, and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.  "What... what guarantee do I have... that you won't turn me in?"

            Her eyes gleamed for a second, and it quickly hardened into slits of ice.  "I'm not unkind.  Tell me, and I will compensate you."

            "What kind of compensation?" he was beginning to calm a little.  Haggling.  This is familiar turf.  

            She looked impatient now.  "You must be after his money.  I know Storm hid millions in cold cash and assets.  If he told you where he hid it, you must certainly split the money with your partner," She emphasized the last word.  "I can give you... 40% of Storm's treasure.  If he's alive." She added, watching his reaction.  It was as she expected.  Something like alarm flitted through his features, and them relief.  "He is." He said at last.  "What to do want?"

            She took out a slim chequebook from her coat and flipped it open.  "Forty million."

            He gawked at her.  Forty million?! "What do you want for that much?"

            She smiled again, but this time he could see it was bitter.  She got up, tore out the cheque and waved it in front of his eyes.  "I'm want... him."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

He awoke to find a guard standing at the entrance to his cell, fiddling with the lock.  Is it torture time already? He glanced at the sky.  It was light.  Somewhere in late morning, he figured.  This is out of routine.  

"Get up." He felt a painful jab in his side as he was forced to his feet.  His back stung so bad where they whipped him.  Whipped, he cursed.  The most degrading of all tortures.  If he could see his back, he was sure it was all flayed and torn.  As it is, he couldn't and no use wishing for things you can't get.

"You got a visitor." A melodic voice greeted him and he looked up.  It's that annoying woman, the General's secretary.  She watched as the guard pushed him out of his cell.  Even though he could take them out, he knew, somewhere in that labcoat was a trigger; one push and he would be treated to a few high voltage bursts.  And he didn't try.

For once in his five-year imprisonment, he wasn't taken through the familiar route to the torture chamber.  Instead, he was taken into an elevator.  The cool air-conditioning touched his skin, and he shivered slightly.  Where are they taking him? A new cell? Impossible.  If it was the case, they should take him deeper into the ground.

"You're such a  lucky guy," The brunette was laughing.  "You've got a pretty girl to visit you."

He looked at her oddly.  How can anyone visit him? He doesn't exist anymore!

"Sis, what if he's like the others?" Rikku desperately paced the floor.  "What if he's crazy?! This is crazy!" She threw her hands up in the air but Quistis ignored her.  Yuna said nothing.  She couldn't figure anything out... it was all so weird.  Kiros was feigning indifference by examining his knives.  Nobody wanted to ask him how he felt – Kiros would always give a false answer anyway.

"Enough!" Quistis said sharply, causing Rikku to freeze.  "I will not have you acting like children! I didn't train you for years just to have you panicking in a time like this!" She halted, gathered her bearings and began again in a more composed voice.  "I understand how you feel, Rikku; Yuna also feels the same," She nodded to her other protégée, who looked blank.  

Quistis sighed.  "I will propose a deal... to him.  If he accepts, you must all co-operate."

In spite of herself, Rikku couldn't help asking; "What are you offering him?!"

She smiled; a thin, colorless smile – but she did not answer.  

Rikku looked at the closed door where Quistis just entered.  Sometimes she couldn't figure her out.  There were times when Sis did something totally out of whack; and turned out she was on the right track.  But every time she did that, Rikku always questioned her sanity; like now. 

"Come, Rikku," Yuna gently touched her elbow.  "Let's watch in the observation room."

Kiros was already there, staring fixedly at the room next to them.  A thick, plumbum-enforced, two-way mirror covered the whole wall, and in the next room... 

Quistis gently closed the door behind her and turned around, steeling herself.  She was expecting so much, that she was thrown off with what she did not expect.  

He stared at her from behind a shaggy mane that was composed of dirt, sweat and blood mixed with tangled wire of hair.  Whatever rags that haven't decomposed hung from pitifully from his shoulders.  His once muscular frame was reduced to a skeleton, nothing to show who he once was.  But something did not change.

Quistis closed her eyes momentarily, blocking those piercing fjord-blue eyes out of her vision.  If it wasn't for those eyes, she never would have believed she was looking at Storm.

He couldn't believe his eyes.  Impossible...

She had closed her eyes and seemed to be composing herself.  It took only one glance to recognize her – she had no changed much.  But there was a slight difference in her poise.  As if she was the same woman, but not quite.  Words fail me now, he thought wryly.

She finally opened her eyes again, and those glorious cerulean orbs again graced him with their stare.  A million questions plagued his mind.  How did she know?! What is she here for? Why? Why him? 

She came towards him, slow, calculating steps.  Was she afraid he would bite? He stared warily back, unsure of what she was doing.  Was she working with Seifer now? Did he send her to torment him?

Unexpectedly, she turned her back on him and walked back to the door.  As she laid a hand on the heavy handle, she paused.  "...Welcome back."

"Is that him?!" Rikku breathed as she pressed her face against the wall.  "It can't be... he looks horrible!"

"Being dead for five years doesn't help, Rikku," Kiros said dryly as they watched Quistis leave.  "Why didn't he say anything?"

'I don't know," Yuna replied thoughtfully.  "Maybe he had forgotten how to talk."

"Whatever it is – "

The door swung open violently and Quistis came in, looking pale.  "Yuna, Kiros, you take him back to the Ragnarok. Now."

            "But Quistis – "

            "Excuse me," A familiar voice interrupted them and they saw the General's assistant standing at the door, a pleasant smile on her face.  "The prisoner is not going anywhere.  If he steps one foot out of this room, his chains will – "

            BAM!

            Rikku blinked in shock.  Quistis had pinned the girl to the wall by the neck, lifting her a good seven inches off the floor, her legs dangling uselessly.  She had moved so fast nobody could fully realize what happened until the girl whimpered in pain.  

"Take those shackles off him." Quistis growled in a low voice.  Rikku gulped.  There was a strange glint in her eyes – like frozen flames.  She was emanating enough wrath to scorch air. 

 "Take those damn things off him, and put them on your own wrists and neck, so that you won't go butting into people's business." She pressed harder until she nodded, whimpering pathetically.  "I'm taking him with me, and nothing will stop me, even if I have to trash this place!" She let go and she crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath.  Without even stopping to glare, she spared a glance at the man in the other room and left, slamming the door.

            Yuna came into the room, clutching a small pin-like key.  The man eyed her warily, and she knew if he could find the strength to fight, he would.  "Please," She said hesitantly.  "I...I'm not going to do anything." She spread her arms to show she wasn't armed.  She only wore a close-fitting sweater and jeans, so there was no place to hide her weapon – unless she was a woman of incredible strength.  To his credit, he did not even shuffle when she approached.  He just stood, as still as a rock pillar.  She momentarily closed her eyes.  She couldn't understand it – while Rikku found nothing but loathing and fear for this man, all she could find was... pity.

            She carefully turned one of his wrists and found the small hole where she should insert the key.  In a few seconds the manacles dropped to the floor, and she walked behind him.  Nothing prepared her for what she was about to see.

            Countless lashes crisscrossed  his back, some faded, many still fresh and covered with blood.  His wrists bore burn marks, and she dreaded to see what she was about to find under that collar.  She parted the thick mane and found the small hole, and she opened the collar with a click.  

            Squall breathed deeply when the heavy contraption slipped from his neck.  He was free, for now.  If Trepe is indeed working for Seifer, then he'll wait for a confrontation, and then strangle the life out of him.  As he's deemed dead, might as well make it worth.  He eyed the girl suspiciously.  She was young, not yet 20, he guessed.  She wasn't old enough to hate him, but he would know everything about him – if she cared.  Her fingers were trembling, he noted.  She does know what she's doing, but she's still afraid.  Her face was uncannily pretty, in a sweet way.  The relation between this girl and Trepe was beyond him.  A helper, perhaps?

            "Yunie, the Ragnarok's fired up," The door had opened and another blonde was standing at the door, looking impatient.  This one's even younger, he noticed.  And she was looking at him with unbridled disgust.  "Hurry, Sis is already heading there.  And she said you're to keep a watch on him," She added.  The girl called Yunie looked shocked.  "Me?! I'm not armed!"

            "Beats me," The blonde shrugged and walked off.  He looked questioningly at 'Yunie' and the girl smiled, a little uneasy.  'Well, come on then.  Sis doesn't like tardiness."

            She kept him in front, one hand on his wrist, like a child holding on to an adult.  Though he knew what it meant; if he tried one move, she could easily do a back throw.  He wasn't absent that long.  

            For the first time in five years, the sight of sunlight warmed his heart.  He could have knelt down on the dusty ground and kissed the soil, if not for the girl gently urging him along.  Up ahead, the gleaming hull of an aircraft loomed like some monstrous giant.  He didn't look back.  There was point in reminiscing.  You've just marked your death day, Seifer.

            "Do you think Seifer will be alerted of this?" Kiros looked expectantly at the frosty blonde, but she was silent.  She had been silent after her outburst at the prison, and her eyes were shuttered, the look when she was deep in concentration.  He sighed.  She had just pulled off one of her outrageous stunts.  Taking out a condemned man! How crazy can you be?! He couldn't see any reason why, unless she had a long-time grudge against him and wished to see him die by her hands.  If so, she could have just shot him in the prison.  Or collaborated with Seifer Almasy and the general.  There was no reason to go all the way to Battleship Island and pull him out. 

            "Where is Rikku?" She finally looked at him, and he blinked.  "She's in one of the lounges, I think.  Yuna is guarding our 'guest' in the main lounge, and I'm positive Rikku is going nowhere near it."

            She was silent for a few minutes.  When she spoke again, her orders caused him to gape in shock.

            "Have him installed in the suite across mine; next to Yuna's.  Double the guards and train the dogs to react to his scent.  Have him cleaned, and the Doctor checks him.  He should not be allowed out at all costs until I return."

            Her orders had robbed him of speech.  When he found his voice again, all he could do was stammer.  "Have him cleaned?! What – What are you thinking?! And where are you going?!"

            She looked calmly at him.  "Maybe I should make my orders simpler.  Make sure he's alive, healthy and clean when I return from Balamb.  If not, you'll have hell to pay."

            "But who's gonna watch him?" He hissed.  "Once the guards know who he is, nobody will want to come near him! Everybody will flee in terror!"

            "You're exaggerating." Quistis rebuked easily.  "When I ordered him to be put next to Yuna, I already chose a guardian for him."

            Kiros finally recovered some sense.  "You're going to nurse him back to health?! For what?! So he'll work for you?! Quistis, the man is a maniac!"

            "You're working yourself into a fit, Kiros." Quistis walked into the cockpit.  "Just do as I say and you'll be fine."

            Kiros wiped the sweat the formed on his brow.  This time she's gone nuts.

            Rikku angrily slammed a fist into the wall.  She couldn't figure it out!!! She had expected Sis to confront the General and blackmail him; instead she went and took Storm with her!! What was she trying to do?! Anger was boiling her blood, and felt inclined to destroy the entire cabin if not for the fact that she wasn't armed.  True, the man no longer looked the same, but she had seen his eyes; inside, Storm never changed one bit.  If Sis was planning something, she hoped it involved killing the man – she would joyfully participate.  Killing him is only fair after what he did to her life...

            _He might have caused it, but you must admit you are happy now._

            Hah! She scorned her own logic.  If he didn't murder her parents, she would be happier! She would be a normal teenager, living a normal life; not this twisted reality!

            She clenched her fists and forced herself to calm down.  All hopes that Sis was dumping him into the ocean had faded; they were passing over the craggy mountain region now.  It was apparent that she was going to bring him back home; but for what? Sis sometimes have strange ideas, but this one takes the cake.

            "Whatever it is, he'd better not get in the way," She said with a growl.  "I cannot forgive him..."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Reviews, please? Flames will hurt, but if u think I deserve it...


	10. Chapter 10 Brick By Brick

Chapter 10 Brick By Brick

Author's Note: A thousand apologies again for being so tardy! Anyways, I just discovered a thing called C-2? in , so I created a Quall community! Anyone who wants to be a staff member can email me and I will gladly let you in . The whole aim is to give easy access to Quall fics, so they're within easy reach!

He glared in distaste at the raven-clad men standing outside the door. He couldn't see their eyes, but it wasn't hard to see that they were wrinkling their noses. But they made an attempt to smile at the girl behind him. "Miss Yuna," They bowed and she smiled in return. "Did Madame inform you of our guest's quarters?"

"Yes," They nodded and moved out of the way. "Do you have any other orders?"

"None, thank you," Yuna opened the door and guided Storm in. Ever since they first collected him until now, he hadn't said a word. "These will be your rooms from now," She hoped her voice wasn't trembling. "My rooms are next door, Rikku's are next to mine and Quisty's are down the hall. Don't even think of escaping, because she's taken every precaution possible," her voice was heavy and he nodded slowly, though his mind was in turmoil. Wasn't he supposed to meet Seifer by now? Why is he here?

Patience, his tortured mind whispered. It looks like Quistis Trepe has some plans she doesn't wish to share with you yet. You've waited five long years; a few mere weeks or months would hardly make any difference. And if you want to run, you know you can. Just be patient and gather your strength.

"I think you should shower and refresh a bit," Yuna was walking around, switching the fixtures on. "Later Quisty will come and see you." She smiled and left the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Quistis was now heading back to the jet, her eyes kept fast on the gleaming hull of the Ragnarok. Behind her, Kiros and Rikku were trying to keep up. 'Sis!" Rikku cried desperately. "What are you planning?! And where are you going now?!"

Quistis halted in her tracks and glanced swiftly at the girl. "I am going to Balamb. I will be back in a few days time. Kiros, have Dr. Odine come and check on him. I want those wounds tended to."

"Sis!"

"And keep him under 24 hour surveillance," Quistis resumed walking again, ignoring Rikku. "Give him whatever he wants as long as it's reasonable. If he's leaving the grounds, make sure Yuna accompanies him."

"Then what about me?" Rikku finally got Quistis' attention. "You've given orders to everyone except me. Just how long can you ignore me?" She knew she was shouting now, but she didn't care. At least Quistis was looking at her now. For a moment Kiros held his breath, not sure how the older woman was going to respond.

"Calm yourself down, Rikku," Quistis' voice was as even as before. Rikku furiously clenched her fingers.

"There is a reason why I took him back. I will tell you... when you're ready to listen. Now I trust you to take care of affairs while I'm gone, is that clear?"

"...Yes." Rikku nodded sullenly. Quistis glanced at Kiros and he sighed. "Alright, you're the boss. It's suicide though, that's what they'd call it."

Quistis almost smiled, but turned heel and proceeded to the jet. A few seconds later the hatch closed and the jet took off with a roar.

Rikku watched helplessly as the jet disappeared into the clouds. "Doesn't she care how I feel...?"

Kiros gently touched her shoulder. "Your sister's wisdom is sometimes beyond us," He said gently. "Even I doubt her sanity now... but I can't risk disobeying. Now when we have a dead man in our hands."

Rikku furiously scuffed the ground with the toe of a sneaker. "She knows how much I hate him!" She hissed fiercely. "Why?! Why is she doing this?! Why doesn't she kill him? Why take him home and treat like some...some...guest?!"

Kiros shrugged helplessly. "Try to keep out of his way as possible, Rikku. And for the sake of your sister, don't do anything rash."

If I can stop myself, that is, Rikku thought murderously. If I can.

The pain almost made him keel over in the shower. But he gripped the rail and forced himself to accept the stinging agony running down his back. After a few more minutes of torture, he turned off the water and fumbled for a terry-robe. He paused in front of the mirror and a slightly cleaner, unkept skeleton looked back. He might have looked better dead, he thought. Yanking the door open, he was startled to see the coffee table full of food.

"We figured you would be hungry," Yuna's quiet voice floated to his ears and he looked at the girl. She sat on one of the sofas, with the dark-skinned man across her. Kiros, he recalled. Feeling that standing in front of the bathroom made him look stupid, he walked to the sofa and gingerly sat down, careful not to move his back much.

"I'll have a doctor this evening to look at your wounds," Kiros said calmly as Yuna poured coffee. Squall watched this with some fascination. It had been ages since he had made contact with people who did not intend to ham him... at least not yet. "Meanwhile, Quistis has instructed us to tend to your needs."

Quistis. The woman who took him out from that living hell . He glanced questioningly at Kiros, who frowned. "What's wrong? Why can't you talk?"

Slowly, Squall pushed back his hair and looked again at Kiros. But it was Yuna who understood. "Your throat... there's a scar."

"They crushed your larynx?!" Kiros cursed sharply and Squall felt the urge to grin. And grin he did. It was the first real grin that actually meant humor. Only, he never smiled in anything less that that twisted smile.

"Sis would not be happy..." Yuna paled. "Kiros..."

"I think she actually expects it." Kiros was fiddling with his thumbs now. The coffee was forgotten. "Quistis was prepared for the worse, you know that."

Squall got up and walked to the study table. Picking up a paper and pen, he scribbled something on it and showed it to Kiros. The writing was messy; the hand of someone who is out of practice but still legible.

_WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM ME?_

Kiros exchanged helpless looks with Yuna. "We don't know," Yuna replied. "She... she made the decision without consulting us... and she won't tell us a thing. She only told us to watch after you – "

BAM! Yuna was stunned when Squall slammed his fist into the wall. "Storm!' Kiros said sharply but Yuna stopped him. "No, not Storm." Yuna said shakily. She turned to Squall, who looked at her questioningly. "Sis said Storm is dead. We will use your name from now on. Squall. Squall Leonheart."

Night had fallen in Balamb. Outside a modest two-storey building, a dark-haired woman serenely enjoyed the sparkling sky over a cup of coffee. The vast Balamb Reserve Forest lay before her, acres and acres of untouched forest and beasts living in its shelter. And on the other side of the forest...

She shook her head. It wasn't right to call it her plantation any longer. She had nothing now but this false identity and this false life. Nothing except her memories which should be kept buried. But a chance meeting with a girl a week ago changed that. A life she thought no longer existed resurfaced in her soul and she longed to return to those times... but it wasn't possible.

A discreet knock on her door made her get up and frown. A visitor at so late an hour? She approached the door and pressed the intercom. "Who's there?"

"...me."

Her eyes widened. How in-teresting. She unlocked the electronic locks and let her visitor in. "What a surprise," She murmured graciously and her visitor nodded. "It's been awhile, Lulu. Looks like you're doing well."

"I live." Lulu said shortly and motioned for her guest to sit. "Coffee?"

"If you don't mind."

Lulu took out two mugs from the shelf and began to brew some more coffee. "Don't tell me this is a courtesy call. I'm not that stupid."

"It isn't."

"Then?" She took the mugs over and sat opposite her guest. "I've told you before, I'm grateful to you for saving me but I can't work with you."

"It's not that either." Her guest sipped her coffee and set it back on the table. "Lulu, do you still remember our pact?"

"Of course. How can I, when it's right in front of me? I know you keep your word." Lulu laughed a little. "I don't want it, I told you before didn't I?"

"And I told you I couldn't take it." Her visitor looked out of the window now. "Lulu, sometimes I don't know what makes me do what I do, but I can't explain it."

"Sure, all of us do." Lulu said reasonably. "In your business, you must rely on your instinct if you're going to keep ahead. Your mind can only analyze what you see, but your instinct will tell you what you don't."

Silence.

"Did he feel the same way too?"

Lulu smiled sadly. "I can't really tell. He can see what we can't... and sometimes overlook the most obvious mistakes. Silly, isn't it?"

Her guest was quiet for a moment. "Did I do well, Lulu?"

Lulu gazed fondly at her guest. So vulnerable, yet so strong. So mature, at the same time she was still confused with her life. Amazing what time can do to you... "He couldn't have done better, I think." Lulu said softly. "This... wealth... he would never have dreamt it could be worth so much."

"...If there was a chance to see him, do you want to?"

Lulu laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "I dream of the trial every night. Every single detail still hurts me... because in the end, I could do nothing to save him." Tears began to pool in her eyes. "In the end all I could do was run..."

"I think... he would prefer to see you alive," her guest stood up and smoothed down her skirt. "He was a killer... but he valued those close to him. A real lion," She headed to the door and Lulu stood there for a long time, even when her guest had disappeared into the night.

"You too, are a lioness... Quistis."

Footnote: To those who have patiently waited for me, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart!


	11. Chapter 11 Pathway to Resurrection

Chapter 11 Pathway to Resurrection

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have waited for me, I truly apologize for the long wait. For your information, I made a C2 community for Quall lovers, and if u want to be part of it, feel free to include your request in your review and I'll gladly add you! Happy reading!

CRASH!

Martine raised his eyes heavenwards and prayed that it wasn't the Ming vase. Dropping the duster in his hand, he hurried as well as he could to the stairs, feeling dismayed. And standing on the landing was a flustered-looking Rikku... and the remains of a very expensive Ming vase next to her. Martine tried not to sigh. "Miss Rikku, that is the second vase you walked into today. May I suggest a visit to the optimetrist?"

Rikku was torn between replying and her own thoughts, which were heading in the direction of Dr. Odine. The small man was in the process of climbing up the stairs on the opposite side. "Dr. Odine?"

The man noticed her and scowled. "Your sizter made me vake at six in ze morning and hauled me half across the globe to treat a single man! What iz so special about him that I muz be kidsnatched?!"

"You're hardly a child now doctor, you're almost fifty," Yuna appeared on the landing and smiled at the doctor. "And we need you because you're the very best."

"True, true, you von't find anyone better than me," Odine was still grumpy but let Yuna lead him.

Rikku scowled and proceeded to bound down the stairs, nearly knocking Martine over in the process. The butler shook his head in puzzlement. She will knock over every single ornament in this house if she keeps going like that.

Squall endured with distaste as the little man poked, prodded and pinched every inch of his sore body, muttering and grumbling all the while. Finally he looked up to Kiros, who was nevertheless looking very amused. "Wer did you get diz tramp? In the sewer?"

"Erm, maybe you should just tell us his conditions," Yuna suggested delicately, seeing that Squall was ready to throttle the physician. Odine sighed and began pacing the room, ticking off a list on his fingers. "A few minor zurgery to correct iz fingers, skin grafting to hide zat hideous – "

"I think the grafting is not necessary," Yuna interrupted, keeping an eye on Squall's expression. He wasn't pleased.

"Ah? Fine then, but ze larynx..." Odine thoughtfully smoothed his goatee. "I vill need a voice sample... if he haz any. Or elze I vill juz get a functioning larynx... but the voice..."

"We have a voice sample." Kiros replied. "A few, in fact." The sample came from several phone calls and a recoding made at the trial. He silently admired Quistis' hunch that it will come in handy (after five years).

"Exzellent," Odine nodded briskly. "Zen I vill arrange a schedule for him. And for Hyne's sake, cut hiz hair!"

Squall scowled as Yuna lead the doctor out. He looked at Kiros, who looked back at him. "What? He has a point you know." Kiros laughed and Squall glared before turning to the bookshelf and selecting a book. Kiros watched this with interest. It seems that the legendary assassin was well on his way to recovery. Already he looked a little like his former self; apparently a few days of good meals and sleep was enough to refresh him. The hair was still unruly, but that will be fixed soon. He scowled more too, Kiros noted. Perhaps he's restless.

"If you feel up to it, you can come to the training grounds tomorrow morning at seven," Kiros said after a while. Squall did not look up from his book. "If my guess is correct, Quistis will want to see you back in shape as soon as possible."

As Kiros closed the door behind him, Squall shut the book and stared at the table. Revenge.

"The Accused, do you plead guilty?"

"No."

Kiros tapped the bar again and the same conversation was replayed. Again and again, the judge and the accused. Again and again, the same answer.

"Don't we have anything else that has him saying at least a complete sentence?" Yuna sighed, looking at another disc.

"The recording of the trial only has him saying no, yes, whatever." Kiros muttered. "Try the telephone conversation after the Caraway kidnapping."

Yuna popped the disc into the PC and the visualization lines spiked.

"I returned Rinoa, as we promised. Why did you return her money?" Squall's voice was clear here.

"You returned her. I did not. I don't deserve the pay."

Silence.

"Then you should have killed me."

Click.

Yuna thoughtfully played the short conversation again. "Is it safe to give this to Odine? He might figure out our guest's identity."

Kiros listened to the conversation again. "We'll just extract his part of the conversation. Quistis' voice can be cut out."

Yuna nodded and proceeded to cut the recording short. "Kiros..."

The man glanced at her.

"...I'm afraid." Yuna buried her face in her hands. 'Every day, I have to see the face that has haunted me for years... when I think about it, I wonder why I'm still calm. Even Rikku has stayed away from me!"

"Rikku... she had a different scar from yours," Kiros said gently. "She witnessed her parents' death before her very eyes, and narrowly escaped hers by a hair's breadth. In the blink of an eye her life had been transformed. She should be happy in college right now instead of soiling her hands with the blood of others."

"I don't know... I don't know who or what to blame," Yuna raised her tear-streaked face. "Sometimes I think I hate him for what he has done to our lives, but when I think again... I can never be what I am right now, or achieve what I achieved if he had not destroyed my home..."

Kiros watched as Yuna finished her editing.

_"Then you should have killed me." _

Footnote: Sorry if it's too short, I'll make it longer next time :)


	12. Chapter 12 What Goes Round

So I've been on an extremely long vacation, sorry! I just couldn't find the strength to go on anymore, but I guess a half-finished work is really bad. scraping self off the floor Here we go…

Disclaimer: FFVIII is not mine, never will.

* * *

"…How is he?"

"Unconscious but stable. A model patient."

"Ze larynx waz a masterpiece! He vill be able to talk again after a month of therapy, I assure you."

"…I'm betting he's gonna talk before the week is out."

"Don't be flippant, Kiros. He never did talk much, did he?"

"Ey… ze operationz were a success. Now come into my office and we'll discuss payment."

Yuna reluctantly followed the runty genius out of the room, leaving Kiros and an underling in the room.

Kiros studied the sleeping man lying on the bed. In two weeks he had more or less regained some color and no longer looked like a skeleton, but Kiros still severely doubted his fighting skills. Five years is a long time, long enough to make one forget a lot of things. Perhaps Quistis is expecting too much…

His ears prickled and he instantly focused – his gaze settling on a pair of sharp, unsettling eyes. Eyes that were glaring sternly at him.

"Good morning," Kiros said pleasantly. "How're you feeling?"

Squall scowled as much as he could, which was quite a feat considering he was still under sedation. The fact that he was awake so fast was testament to his iron stubbornness.

"Don't try to move just yet, we don't want the skin graft on your back to tear before it has a chance to set," Kiros continued smoothly. "In fact, we'll have to insist you don't move at all for 24 hours. So you can either spend that time knocked out or awake. Your choice."

His choice was evident, though Kiros know he loathed being an invalid. Grinning, Kiros looked up to see Yuna return. "Finished?"

"Yes, I – oh you're awake," Yuna nodded to Squall before returning her attention back to Kiros. "Sis ordered to have him moved back to the mansion as soon as he feels well enough."

"He says he's well enough now," Kiros said humorously and Yuna smiled. "Is he?"

Squall's look clearly said 'Don't mess with me, kid.'

Yuna smiled and politely excused herself as her phone rang. "Yes?"

"Hey, beautiful," A warm voice made her laugh. "Tidus!"

"Busy?" His cheerful voice never failed to light her day. She pondered for a while. "Not today, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well I'm thinking of a romantic dinner…"

Yuna laughed, but somewhat regretfully. "I'm sorry Tidus, but I can't leave the mansion right now… why don't you come over for dinner?" She brightened up. "I'll cook!"

Tidus laughed. "Okay, Is your sister joining us?"

"Nope, she's not around. Just you me and Rikku… if you want Rikku around, that is."

"Alright, see you at 9," Tidus laughed again and Yuna cut the line with a happy smile.

But Yuna's expectations were off track this time. Quistis did come back later that afternoon, just as suddenly as she had left. The Ragnarok landed on the pad in a riot of flowers and grass, and Kiros scrambled out of the house to greet her.

Quistis stepped out of the jet, her suit flapping in the wind. "Madame," Kiros bowed quickly and quickly fell behind her as they walked back to the mansion. Without requiring any questions, Kiros quickly reeled off what happened in her absence even when he knew she already knew. "Lawrence Elngelret from Chemist Industries ordered a large shipment or morphine, but we couldn't okay – "

"Okay it." She replied briskly, eyes scanning the perimeter of the manor.

"Right. Crustine of West End and Julient deposited this month's earnings, roughly five mil – "

"Five million three hundred and seventy thousand and fifteen cents." Quistis interrupted briskly. "The bank had called me as usual. How is he?"

"Recovering," Kiros supplied wearily. "And as grumpy as usual. We're now working on therapy."

"Physical therapy first," Quistis ordered. "His speech therapy is not important to me. I want him to be in shape as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, he's itching to hit something," Kiros said wryly and blinked as Quistis walked in the direction of the museum building. "Where are you going?"

"Talk with the curator."

"…Aren't you going to – "

"No, I'm not. I left him in your hands, so you're taking care of him for now," She said, a hint of irritation edging her tone. "Didn't I make myself clear the first time, Kiros!"

His blood froze at her rising voice. He quickly muttered an apology and scurried away.

He must have been paler that he thought, because Rikku promptly grabbed his shoulders when he stepped inside the building. "Where are they?" She demanded and he fixed her a bewildered look. "Where's who?"

"The people who threatened to kill you if you say a word about their whereabouts."

Kiros was torn between relieved laughter and unmitigated scorn. He finally settled on a bored expression instead. "Your imagination will one day get the best of you, Rikku. There are no intruders, only your sister has returned and scared me witless."

"She still can do that to you, huh?" Rikku arched an eyebrow and let go of his shoulders. "She's back? Where is she? Wait, let me guess; the office."

"Unfortunately you missed that," Kiros said dryly. "She went to see the curator, and from the way she talked to me I suggest you keep low until she calls for you."

"Whoa…that bad?"

Quistis settled herself into the chair opposite the curator's desk and waited patiently for the man to find some papers. Truance kept on a steady chatter even though she did not respond – perhaps simply an urge to break the chilly silence.

"Several paintings by Goya had been recovered from a private collector in Centra," he said amiably. "We had to pay a high price for them, but I understood your orders are to obtain them at all costs."

"What about 'In the Garden Sleeps a Messenger'?" Quistis inquired and Truance smiled nervously. "Ah… Viviradium et Intervigilium et Viator… unfortunately the current owner refuses to part with it, and we are reluctant to use force since he is a quite powerful man. However with your permission I will – "

"Not necessary," Quistis said evenly. "I'll have the Night Angel do it."

"Certainly, Madame. As you wish," Truance tried to keep the discomfort from his voice. The Night Angel is one of Madame's men that specialized in 'lifting' items… be it as small as a vial of bacteria to as large as a Boeing 747. "But Madame, if I may… the painting is very renowned and should we suddenly procure it through him, it will be certain theft. I am sure that is not your intention."

"Please save your worries," Quistis got up from her chair. "If you will give me the details of that stubborn collector, I will take care of it, Truance. Good day,"

"Sis?" Yuna blinked at her sister, standing under the archway. Quistis lifted one fine brow as she sized up the brunette. An apron and a spatula in hand? Not to mention the smell of something burning… and Quina sitting in front of the television, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Eheh…." Yuna laughed sheepishly. "Um, I didn't expect you to be back so soon… and I invited Tidus over for dinner since I can't leave the house… and I promised I'd cook. Um…"

Refraining from sighing, Quistis dared to look in the kitchen and mentally winced. "Yuna?"

"Yes sis?"

"Go out for dinner."

"Okay. Um, thanks!"

Quistis stifled the desire to bang her head against the wall.

"Aahhh… this is life. The bright sun," he gestured to the shining globe above; "The pristine sands, the crushing waves – "

" – And the girls in skimpy bikinis?" The black-haired female accused critically, glaring at him over designer shades.

"Of course the girls in skimpy bikinis," he grinned raucously. "Which reminds me Garnet darling…why aren't you in one?"

Garnet Til Alexandros, heiress to the vast Alexandros estate merely huffed. "And show that scar on my stomach? Fat chance, Zidane."

"No fat, I'm sure of that," he playfully poked her side. "You're as thin as a rake."

"Zidane!"

"Zidane."

While Garnet's cry was more of amused outrage, the second one promptly killed the atmosphere. Twisting around, Zidane made a grab for his phone. Hastily flipping it open, he knew who it was before he even looked. He quickly cleared his throat. "Madame Trepe!" He greeted cheerfully, but as expected, it wasn't returned. "Am I interrupting?" She asked evenly and Zidane quickly shook his head. "Nah, just chillin' out with Dagger."

Garnet made no comment to his nickname for her. In fact it was her codename when she worked with him, and Madame Trepe preferred to call her by that. 'To avoid slips,' she had said.

"I have a job for you," Good ol' Trepe, always straight to the point. But he knew her; she would not call for him unless it was a job suitable for his level of thievery.

"Shoot," Zidane sat cross-legged on his deck chair with Dagger looking over his shoulder.

"I've taken interest in the 'Viviradium et Intervigilium et Viator'… unfortunately it is a very well-know piece of work and is currently in the hands of a rather unscrupulous art collector in Deling," Quistis said calmly. "I don't care how you do it, but make it so that when the painting reaches me, I will not be burdened by the problems of a major art theft. Is it clear?"

"You're leaving out plenty of details," Zidane pointed out wryly.

"I leave it to you to find out what you need to know. I suggest taking Dagger along; she may be a useful decoy."

"Hell… how much are you offering me for this?"

Quistis seemed in thought. "Nine million gil."

"Sheesh. I'll take it, and a return trip to Winhill. Dagger's been pestering me about it."

"Done." The line was quickly cut.

Zidane grinned. "Big fat money coming, yeah!"

Kiros watched as Squall slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and gingerly flex his shoulders. "Okay?"

Squall nodded. Kiros voicelessly wiped his brow and contemplated the man sitting in front of him. A week? No, two days and he's sitting up. Another day and he could move his entire body with tolerable discomfort.

A frightening man, he is.

Kiros watched as Squall performed some arm stretching, careful not to strain himself too much. Although his larynx is more or less ready, he had only tested making a sound once – and then never uttered a sound again. Maybe it's still painful to speak right now, after all the larynx still needs time to settle.

Another surprise was when he reported Squall's progress to Quistis, the woman merely nodded. When Kiros suggested that he be advised to slow down a little, she had rejected it firmly, saying that he knows himself best. And she also wanted him up and about as soon as possible.

Kiros could guess what she was planning. With Squall at full strength, his hatred towards Seifer will conveniently give Quistis an edge. Never mind that the two of them don't even know each other; united hatred can be a useful bridge that would lead to the demise of Seifer.

"Think you're strong enough to go for a walk?" Kiros asked and Squall experimented taking a small step forward. The effort obviously hurt, but he braced himself against a wall and nodded. Kiros took a walker and motioned to Squall. "When you think you want to practice, use this. Neither me nor Yuna is going to be around today, so you'll have to call for the servants if you need anything."

Squall lifted an eyebrow slightly and Kiros found himself answering the unsaid question; "Quistis sent her on a job, and I have to attend to...matters."

It wasn't until he left the room and shut the door did Kiros' legs finally give way. It struck him how similar his piercing gaze so resembled Quistis.

He was not going to lie around any more. He wanted desperately to get out of this prison, but logic dictates that if one wants to walk, one must learn to crawl first. Carefully holding onto the wall, Squall painfully took a step, then another. One step at a time, he thought mentally. One step at a time, he will crush that bastard, rip out his guts and slice it up before his eyes. Oh the pleasure...

He finally made it to the door and he reached for it, eyes gleaming in triumph when it swung open on its own.

Rikku nearly yelped in surprise, but instinct kicked in and she glared venomously at the startled man instead. "What are you doing up so early? You're supposed-to-be-in-bed!" She snapped, turning him around (while ignoring his pained expression) and pushing him back to the bed. "Yuna's not around, Kiros' not around so I'm stuck with you for the afternoon, jerk."

His wry look told her he wasn't thrilled either. Huffing, Rikku flopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV. "Don't even think of leaving." She said aloud. "You can practice your baby steps in here."

Squall narrowed his eyes, mentally noting that when he regains his strength, the blonde will be the first to eat her words.

Even though Rikku gave the impression that she was watching television, half her attention was on the man sitting at the table patiently flipping cards in his fingers. At first he had stumbled, but gradually the cards flowed easily in his hands. Finishing with the cards, he moved on to coins. She couldn't understand it – was he being stupid?

Unable to stand it any longer, she flipped over and looked at him over the back of the couch. "What are you doing?"

He simply ignored her and continued to flip the coin between his fingers, watching as the coin flowed between one finger and the next. Incensed, Rikku drew a knife and swiftly threw it –

Only to have him catch it between his index and middle finger.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh – "

Squall calmly inspected the knife from hilt to tip. Satisfied, he threw it back to her and she deftly caught it, eyes narrowed. Nobody – nobody (except Quistis) had ever managed to catch her knives before and made it look like she had simply been throwing a Frisbee.

This time he began to stack the cards to make a card-tower. She watched, fascinated as the tower gradually rose from the table top. At a point when he was no longer able to place them without craning his neck, he demolished the cards and got to his feet.

He's going to practice walking, Rikku noted with interest. The skin grafts on his legs and back prevented him from standing upright, so he walked with hunched steps. He walked to the door, and then followed the wall back to the table. He did this a few more times before the effort wore him down and he sat on the chair, panting from the effort.

Rikku stood up and perched her hip against the back of the couch. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked up at her.

"As a matter of fact, why is Sis doing this? I don't understand her." Rikku said angrily. "All of us bear scars made by you. Mine is still bleeding. Sis above all should know that!" She lowered her head. "I hated you," She said quietly. "I still do. But I can't do anything about it, because although you took away my family, Sis saved me." She looked at him with hatred burning in her eyes. "I'll never forgive you."

He calmly held her gaze. _I'll never ask for it._

The door swung open and Rikku looked towards the door before standing properly. "Sis?"

Quistis stood in the doorway and looked at them for a moment. Rikku got the message. She silently left and Quistis closed the door behind her.

Squall watched wearily and Quistis approached him and stood a few feet away, her expression unreadable. They remained like this for a few seconds, neither finding it necessary to move.

"Kiros told me you can move now," She said finally. He merely stared at her.

"You'll begin training next week," She continued and reached into her pocket before coming over and putting something on the table. "That's yours."

And without a further word, she left the room.

Squall stared in disbelief at the necklace, not quite sure what to make of it.

"_Keep it," He placed it in her palm and closed her fingers around it. She looked at him, uncomprehending. Why was he giving it to her? "Storm, what's going on?"_

"_Keep it safe," He had said. "I trust you with it."_

He trusted her with everything he had. When he was caught, he had nothing, and feared nothing. Everything was with Lulu now. So why… how did Quistis get the necklace?

Quistis leant against his door, eyes hooded. Outside, a light drizzle was falling, a gauzy curtain shrouding the world.

"_I don't know who else to turn to." She was drenched, water dripping steadily on the carpet. "I don't know what to do anymore…"_

_Quistis stared at her, something like pity in her eyes. "What do you want me to do, Lulu," She had asked gently. "I can only give you so much protection."_

_Lulu looked at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. "…I can't trust anyone else," She had whispered. "Storm he – he said you and he were the same." She looked up desperately. _

_Quistis lowered her eyes. The commotion over the execution had not died down yet and the underworld was unruly. With the execution of the most notorious killer in the world, there are hopefuls who want to be called the next 'Storm'._

"_He did, did he…?" Quistis whispered absently and reached a conclusion. "I'll try my best to help you, Lulu."_

_The older woman nearly burst into grateful tears. "Thank you," She whispered before getting up and putting something on the table. "He told me to keep it safe," Lulu said, her voice unsteady. "But I can't… I don't have the power to."_

_Quistis picked up the necklace, the silver pendant gleaming in the light. _

"_He valued it more than his life. It's everything he has," Lulu's voice dropped to a whisper. "Take care of him for me, Quistis. Everything he's every worked for, everything... in your hands."_

And I'll give it back, she thought as she pushed away from the door and walked down the hall. She will give him back everything she had kept safe – she will return the world to him.

A/N: Aannnd there it is, i finally managed to put up the chapter that's been rotting on my pc for so long. A few suggestions on what you think might happen after this will be much appreciated - I might actually incorporate your ideas into the existing storyline. Reviews, please?


End file.
